Star vs the Forces of Evil (Retold) 2
by Chance Green G King
Summary: After the incident at Ludo's castle, Joey is recovering, as well as Star gaining a new wand, both of them will be facing their own challenges. But with the support from their family and friends, and each other they'll overcome whatever challenges will come to them. Meanwhile, in the darkness, Danzig and his allies are plotting something, but the question is, what?
1. Chapter 1 My New Wand (Retold)

**Here's the offical first chapter for Star vs The Forces of Evil (Retold) 2, first off I like to thank all the readers who read the first one for doing so, and letting me know how I did, it really meant a lot to me, knowing that people were enjoying the story. So that's why I hope that you all will continue, and trust me, in this story, we will be seeing more of this Jojo's bizarre Adventure expanding, as for what I have in mind, well, you will all find out. **

**The only hint is that, Joey will be seeing more of his family and he'll try to reconnect to his roots.**

**Now! Without further ado! Let the story! BEGIN!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**My New Wand (Retold)**

Echo Creek, a small town Los Angeles, to a lot of people who had been born and raised their all their lives the town to them was normal. It had a nice little community that where everyone seemed to know one another. But what most of them didn't know was that there was one house that was home to people who were seemingly 'bizarre'. What they also didn't know was that it also housed a princess from another dimension. Sure it sounded crazy, but it was indeed true.

Currently it's been at least four days ever since Joey had gotten captured by Danzig and Toffee with Star rescuing him afterwards. The cost was pretty great actually, the lizard didn't even want her wand, instead he wanted her to destroy that which she did. The result took him and Ludo's castle, speaking of the little ruler he was now probably somewhere floating through another dimension, so that meant no monster fights.

The real danger was Danzig who was still on the loose and even queen Moon and the Magic High Commission were having a hard time tracking him down. But, that's enough of that. Since then, Jojo's been having a decent recovery. And within a few days, he was able to get back to school, much to their friends relief, so in the meantime he was stuck at home with his roommate while his mom and grandmother were having time to themselves.

As of right now we see the screen of a laptop buffering before it showed a familiar blonde sitting on the counter inside of the bathroom, using the device like an camera. " Guess who? " She wiped off the screen revealing her smiling face. " It' me! Star! " She quickly got back up revealing she was wearing a green dress, purple and pink leggings, white boots, a magneta headband, and a black spider necklace. " I have some exciting news for you. First, Jojo got kidnapped, and then, I blew up a bunch of stuff! Including, my wand... " She said that last part narrowing her eyes before putting the computer up at an angle showing her reach into a bathroom drawer with an excited look on her face. " But then, I got a new wan-! " She paused upon realized she grabbed a brush with a wad of gum before getting the real thing with her eyes turning into diamonds. " My new wand! Oh yeah, and Jojo's okay. Say hi Jojo. "

" Star don't even think about turning that computer my way... " The said teen's voice was heard off screen.

" Okay, I won't. Well, that's all today. So, bye~! " She shut the computer off before looking to seeing Jojo wearing a red towel including multiple plastic bags to prevent his right leg casting from getting wet including the bandages on his left forearm that were all from the fight he had from Panthera not to long ago.

" I get that you're getting into your youtube channel, but come on, don't drag me into it. " All the sudden Star's wand flew out of her hand making the blonde gasp. It flew out of the bathroom and began to bounce off the walls for some odd reason.

" Whoa! What the hells going on with your wand?! " Jojo asked as he ducked down since he's never seen it do this.

" I don't know! " Star answered before they noticed it fly down stairs before she yells in shock cause the wand shot up right near her face. " I've almost died... " She said in a low voice.

" It's heading to your room! " Jojo pointed out and it indeed was heading to the blonde's room. At the same time, Star's book of spells came out from underneath her bed opened itself up and ate it before flying into Jojo causing his towel to drop as he flew inside an open door. " No! Not my towel! " He said in protest as the door slammed itself shut on him.

" Hang on! I'll get you out! "

" Hold on a second! "

" Why? "

" I'm not decent. "

" Oh, okay. " Within a few seconds Jojo applied a bunch of clothing to his body and turned the nob to let himself out. But it wouldn't work. " Hmm? " He tried opening it, but the door wouldn't budge. " Star, why'd you lock me out? "

" I didn't! " She then tried to turn it but it was the same on jojo's side and tried to budge it open even by standing on the door sideways.

" Try turning the nob! " Jojo said.

" What do you think I'm doing?! " All the sudden one of the laser puppies came running up to Star shooting away a few lasers seeking some attention. " No, no, not now sweetie. " She said pushing it away and continued trying to open the door. " I usually open this door with my wand! "

" Well, I hate to break it you, but your book ate it. " Jojo said looking at the said object as he was sure he had heard a growl coming from it.

" You better not be poking around in there! That's my Secret's closet! It's private! "

" Yeah, yeah, what ever! Just get me out of here! "

As Star continues to struggle opening the door she was unaware of Glossaryck poking his head through the key hole before floating out right into the blonde's face. " What are you doing? "

Taken by surprise she screams and falls onto her back

" Oh hey, Glossaryck, my wands in the closet... " They both heard Jojo clearing his throat very loudly. " Oh yeah, Jojo's in there to and my spell book. Basically all my stuff. I want my stuff... "

" Did you try the nob? "

" I tried the nob! " Star said before hopping back up and fetched one the large swords hanging on her wall before attacking it. But it didn't have a scratch so she did it a few more times making the whole wall shake. " Anything? "

* * *

Inside of the closet Glossarcyk poked back through the keyhole where Jojo was and taped on the nob. " Nope. Still locked. "

" Aha! " Joey used Neon Galaxy to grab Glossaryck. " What the heck is going on? Is this some kind of training thing? "

" Are you some kind of training thing? Are you mad? Is this Wolf-babob rock bandage ba ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba... " Jojo shakes him to shut up.

" Just stop it! I wanna know how to get out of here! "

" Okay, I will tell you. Are you listening? "

" Lay it on me. "

" To reach the chunks in the hobo stew. Find her secret, That's the clue. " Glossaryck said.

" So that's it? I just gotta find her secret? Thanks for telling me. "

" Your welcome! " The little magical being exited out of the keyhole,

" Well, at least I got a hint. But the problem is... " He turns around to see all whole bunch of things inside even the rainbow she first created that nearly burned down the school when she arrived on earth. " Which secret do I have to find? Well, I better start looking. " Jojo then heads over to the pile of secrets just in the nick of time to avoid the end of a sword.

* * *

Outside Star's trying to use the sword to wiggle it open witch proved to be useless while Glossaryck was floating around.

" Why don't you just do the easy way and open the door with magic? "

" I can't. My wands in the closet. " Star answered as he got close to her and stopped messing with the sword.

Glossaryck then gasped " Do you wanna try the hard way? " He asked with his eyes beginning dilating.

" Yeah! " Her eyes do the same thing. " What's the hard way? "

" You never heard of the hardway? "

" Nope. Sounds hard though. "

" Oh it is, but I can teach you. " Glossaryck said making Star smirk.

" The lesson begins inside my eyeball... " He uses his hand to stretch out his eye socket and before long they were in some sort of weird dimension with floating crystals and the two of them were seen around a cauldron over a fire.

Imagine the universe as this big old cauldron, and magic is the bubbly stew inside, and your wand is the spoon. And now...

" My wand isn't a spoon. It's a wand. " Star interrupted him. "

" It's a metaphor, Star. "

" No, it's a wand. "

" Fine. It's a wand." The said spoon he was holding turned into the said object.

" Now you're getting it. " She exclaimed while clapping a little.

" Now the wand can only skim the surface of the hobo gravy, watery and brown. But if you want to get to the chunks, you've got to dip dooooown. " Glossaryck throws the wand away and extends his hands into the stew and lifts out a pile of mush from within it. " Get it? "

The blonde nods her head before shaking it. " Uh-uh. "

Seeing the mystic way wasn't working they suddenly appeared back into her room. " Okay, look. You can do magic without your wand, you just gotta dip down. You know? Dip down? Dip doooown. "

" Without my wand? " She was surprised to hear this.

" You're mom did it.. " Glossaryck shrugged his shoulders.

Hearing this made Star scoff away. " If she could do it, I it. " She heads back to the door. " Okay! I just gotta dip down! " She then picks up the laser puppy from earlier and aimed it before firing off a laser beam right at the door causing her to push back.

" Hot laser! " Glossaryck said making her stop cause he now had a hole in his hand making her gasp and drop the laser puppy.

" I'm so sorry! "

" Star, try dipping dooown! With a chance! " He then slides back through the keyhole into the closet.

* * *

Inside of the closet the small magical being whistled away as he floated over to the spell book and opened it up revealing the wand in place. He then looks over to seeing Star's roommate using his stand to clean out the piles of stuff within the closet.

" Ah! Joey my boy! How's it going over there?! "

" And how do you think it's going?! Trying to find her 'secret' " He air quoted. " In a closet full of secrets! "

" Yes well, you know I do this is because I love you. " Glossaryck said making the teen uncomfortable.

" Dude, that's weird. "

The small being laughed slightly. " I'm sure it is. Now if you don't mind, I got work to do. " He said waving him off before the book closed by itself

" Yeah, well so do I... " Jojo said before picking up a box and opened it revealing a deformed narwhal.

" Help...me... " Seeing this caused him to scream and throw the box in another direction.

* * *

Glossaryck is now seen inside of the spell book examining the wand closely. " Hmm... " He then whistled making to small bugs appear that then crawled under his feet taking him to it and began to sniff the stick for some odd reason.

* * *

Outside of the closet Star was staring down at the door with the laser puppy from earlier right beside her panting away. He then places the small canine into her lap and leans down ontop of it's head. " You ever diped down before, Sajack? " The puppy only continued to pant. " Yeah, me neither. "

* * *

The scene jumps back into the closet showing Jojo still searching through the big mess inside of the secret's closet with the help of Neon Galaxy.

" Okay, no, this ain't gonna work. I better start organizing. " The stand then extends it's arms placing two different pots with hands that were most likely a result of her testing her magic and each one held a sign. Secrets & No Secrets.

First Neon Galaxy picks up what resembled a beehive full of glowing insects " No. " His stand picks up a toaster that emitted bubbles. " Nope. " He adds it into the no secret pile.

* * *

Star is still trying to figure out what Glossaryck meant and is pacing on her balcony. " Dip down, dip down, dip down, dip down. Dip down, dip down, dip down, dip down. DIP DOOOOWN! DOOOOWN! " She then stares at a puffer fish in her aquarium.

She's now seen back in front of the closet holding the puffer fish that was on top of a pile of rocks. " Aquarium blast! " It didn't work the rocks just shattered. She then picks up just the fish and throws it against the door. " Fish blast. " It simply bounces off and she looks down at it. " Are you okay? "

* * *

Glossaryck is now using his feet on the wings on the wand still examining it. " Hmm... "

* * *

" Dip Dooown... " She's now in front of her bed and then drops into her and crawls underneath the covers before popping out in front of her bead frame. " Dip dooown... " The blonde reaches underneath her bed and pulls out a box reading Mewnian Termites with a lot of buzzing heard from the inside. Seeing this made her smirk.

* * *

Jojo is now seen being held up by his stand who was riding on a unicycle going past the no secret pile. " Nope. But I'll keep it. " Jojo said as he put the unicycle against the door and continued looking.

* * *

Outside Star opens up the box and smiles very hopeful that it would work releasing the small flying insects. But instead of eating the door they go through

" Ow! Ow! Where'd the hell these bugs come from?! " Jojo's screams were heard.

" That didn't work... " Star showed disappointment before turning to her mirror as Neon Galaxy's cry was heard inside punching away the insects.

" **Noranoranora!** "

* * *

Glossaryck is seen again still examining the wand not bothered by a few of the termites flying past him still examining the wand with the bugs back underneath his feet. He then leans down and he notices that in the reflection of the star shaped crustal but in the other empty half he notices his reflection is black and his eyes were glowing green. " Hmm... "

* * *

Meanwhile Star pulls a rope setting the curtains aside before exhaling and cleared her throat. " Ahem. Call mom. "

" _**Calling mom...**_ " The mirror began to do it's job and before long she on the line.

" Star? " Moon wasn't expecting her daughter to call.

" Hi mommy... " The blonde waved to her looking nervous.

" What did you do? " She asked thinking she did something.

Star began to stammer " oh, wha, why would you, ha, that is. " She calms herself down after sighing and explained her situation in a fast tone. " Okay, Marco's locked in my closet and Glossaryck wants me to dip down to get him out. "

" Dip down?! " Moon sounded very shocked to hear this. " I didn't learn that until I was nineteen! "

Hearing this surprised her. " Wow! Wow. So I'm, like, advanced " She exclaimed while chuckling away.

" I suppose... " She said letting her have her moment.

" Anyways, Glossaryck didn't leave any specific instructions, so... "

" Huh...That sounds familiar... " Moon commented cause she had to go through the same training she did. " Well, it's not easy. If you want to Dip down, you have to summon everything you have. "

" Everything? " She glances up at the ceiling. " Oh...everything

Moon didn't like the look in her daughter's eyes. " Star, you do know what I mean by everything... "

" Yeah, totally, totally " Star ends the call and walks off.

**A few minutes later**

It now shows Star's room completely stripped of every single item in her room all except her bedframe. As for where all her stuff was at, it was all in a catapult. " You want everything? " She looked at the door's direction almost as if she was expecting an answer. " Everything you shall get. "

* * *

Meanwhile inside of the secret's closet Neon Galaxy just added another item into the possible secret's pile. " Well, I think that's everything. Joey Harper, you did a fine job. Also thanks. " He gives his Stand a high five before a loud crashing noise was heard. And then... " **OH SHIT!** " He yelled out as the piles he made fell right on top of him.

* * *

Back with Glossaryck he stopped swearing he heard someone yelling before pulling up the cover of the wand and peaked inside. It was there he saw the new milhorse running on the tread mill panting away before turning it's head all the way around to make an ungodly scream at the small magical being with it's eyes glowing bright green before it's head completely turns back forward.

" Okay, that's not good. " Glossaryck said in worry.

* * *

The scene now comes back to showing Star laying on the floor right in front of the closet door right in the middle of a large mess she created exhausted after she tried everything. " Well, Jojo, looks like I'm just a skimmer. Skimmin' the surface of the hobo gravy. The watery hobo gravy. How are things goin' for you?

" Not so good. " Jojo was in the same state as she was in. " You pretty much ruined my progress into getting out here. "

Star then sighed. " I guess it's not that bad. I can slide sandwiches under the door. Bring you your homework. Life could be good for you. "

" No! I don't wanna live in your closet! " Jojo said before he noticed the glowing silhouette of the wand seen through the spell book. " What is he doing in there? " He wondered before growling in frustration and slammed the book down making it open up releasing a bunch of small insects and the guardian of the book himself. " That is it! " He grabbed hold of the small being. " No more riddles Glossaryck! I want answer! " He said pressing a finger against his chest causing the gem on his forehead to give off a bright light and making the teen fall back from the sudden bright flash. " Okay, now you're!- " He pauses upon seeing a small locked purple book right in front of his legs.

" Oh! So that's the thing! "

" Bingo! " Glossaryck confirmed as he began to examine it.

* * *

Outside of the door she was still in her same state of mind. " Hey Star! I found the thing! It's small book! "

" That's good...reading will keep the mind sharp...like a horn. "

" It's also got a lock on it...There we go got it open. It's Mewnian writing...Oh, wait here's English. Chapter 1, Moms a...poop head? "

" Moms a poo head? " She then straightened herself up feeling she knew that line from somewhere before gasping in realization. " Jojo!No, no, No, no,no, no! "

" Hold a second... "

" Jojo that's not the thing! " She kept banging on the door but he couldn't make out what she was aying.

" Hold, on skipping on ahead... " He was using Glossaryck's light to help him read.

" Jojo put that down! " He still couldn't hear her and continued to read.

" On my tenth birthday I put noxie forgs in all of the servants beds. " All the sudden Glossaryck's light shut off. " Hey. "

" Sorry, I'm out of juice. Dip dooown... " He then dived into the spellbook making the object close by itself. Afterwards Neon Galaxy appeared and glowed bright enough for the teen to continue reading.

" Jojo, Itsnotthething! Itsnotthething! "

" Chapter 11: My Thoughts on... " He was surprised on what the last word read. " ...Jojo? "

Outside Star heard what he had said and then gasped in fear. " Dip dooown... " Both her eyes and the hearts on her cheeks began to glow and the whole entire room turned blue levitating into the air with her hair flowing, then all the sudden a door made out of magical energy is seen going into the keyhole and unlocked it. Despite the door opening Jojo was still reading while Star landed back down on the floor.

She then blinked twice upon realizing what happened. " I... did it! " She began jumping in victory to her friend. " I dipped, I dipped, I dipped, Jojo! I'm not a skimmer. I dipped! " She grabs the book from his hands and smacks him with it.

" OW! What the hell?! "

" Sorry, " Star apologized. " But don't read my journal! " All the sudden the spell book rolled out of the closet taking them both by surprise. It then rolled a few more times until it opened revealing the wand with Glossaryck peaking out from underneath.

" Well, this thing's broken. But give it a whirl." The wand floated up into Star's hand but upon contact it caused an explosion of green energy creating a new small tower through the roof and completely got everything around them dirty including both Star and Jojo.

" Uh... " Star couldn't find the right words to say while Jojo sighed.

" I'm gonna rinse myself off, get some clothes on and fetch the cleaning the supplies... " With that said he walked off leaving Star who still couldn't find the words to say.

" Uh... "

" (Cough) I call dibs on the new tower! " Glossaryck cried out.

* * *

Later on that day after getting Star's room cleaned up and successfully before Jewel and Jolyne had come back. Plus, they came back with a few pizzas, pepperoni and mushrooms, Hawaiian, and triple cheese along side with some breadsticks.

" I don't I'll ever tired of this... " Star said as she was digging in.

" So Joey have you thought on what you want for your birthday? " Jewel asked making both teens pause.

" What?! " She looked to her roommate all excited. " Jojo, you're birthdays coming up?! Why didn't you tell me?! "

" Cause with everything that's happened, I completely forgot about it. " The black spiked haired boy replied.

" Oh, right. " Star calmed back down. " So what do you usually go? "

" Well, I know where we can find a Dave and Busters. We could all go there... " Jewel spoke up

" That don't sound to bad. " Jolyene said. " Heck, there's even that amusement park to. So there's another place we could go. "

" Actually...Mom, I don't really want anything this year. But instead, I wanna travel. "

" Like where? " Star asked.

" I don't know. A few places, see the sights, and...maybe Japan? I want to see my other relatives. It's been a long time. " Hearing his birthday wish made both the mother and grandmother exchange a look with one another before smiling and turned back to him.

" Well...If that's what you want Joey, then sure. We'll go see our relatives and have a vacation. " Jewel said to her son before Joylene pipped in.

" But, once your finished recovering, we'll go. That's the deal. "

" That's fair. " Jojo said seeing the point his grandmother made and continued to enjoy their dinner until they were done.

* * *

As of right now, the whole entire Harpder household was asleep, Jewel was in bed wearing a night visor, Jewel was sound asleep in the guest room turning in her sleep everyonce in a while and then there was Star was sleeping to, snoring away appearing to have a dream of somesort.

But for Joey, he was having trouble. All he could do was just stare at the ceiling trying to bore himself to sleep. But, he couldn't, because he had a lot on his mind.

(**Flashback**)

As the teen he continued reading on his expression changed from curiosity to complete surprise. The reason for this was because there was chapter titled:

**_Chapter 11_**

**_My Thoughts on Jojo_**

Deep down, he knew he shouldn't be reading this, but another part told him he had to. So he decided to read what was written. Despite knowing the risk.

**_I met Jojo on the first day of school. Somehow, the principal knew we'd be best friends and it's true, we were! But, lately, things have been change between us. It all began after I saved him from Toffee and Danzig. When I saw he was injured, it hurt so bad making me feel like I was the whole reason he got captured in the first place. _**

**_Then, after I destroyed my wand, I held onto him, like it was going to be the last time I'd ever see him. After that, my wand was gone, Toffee, Ludo and the castle were gone, and the one called Danzig, I didn't see him, so that means he's still out there somewhere. As I dragged him out of the cage, I was almost sure he had died...But, I was just glad to see he was still alive, if he wasn't, then I wouldn't know what to do, or even know how to forgive myself._**

**_But, in the end, we both made it through, we hugged each other, sure we hugged multiple times in the past, but this was different. It the most emotional one we ever shared with one another, making it almost feel like time slowed down for a just a few moments. That was until, my new wand came along with the Italian unicorn and then Jojo's mother and grandmother showed up, and I could tell that they were worried about him. My dad was there to, and we went back to the castle for a few days to recover from the incident, and before long we were both back at earth. _**

Jojo turned to the next page ignoring Star's protests who wasn't even aware of what he was even reading.

**_Even though we'd already gotten over what had happened, I still feel a little bit of guilt for him getting hurt. In such a little short time that fells like it's been years, he's already showed me so much kindness, cheering me up, dancing with me in the underworld at the Blood Moon Ball, spending all of Freeze Day with me, introducing his family,sharing his troubled past, holding onto me the whole time I was going through Mewberty, the list just goes on and on. _**

**_To be kind of honest though...This is really hard for me to say...but I gotta get this off my chest cause its been bothering me for a while. _**

**_I think, now I'm starting to like Jojo, not like best besties, something much more then that. I guess this all started the moment I arrived on Earth, and after we beat Ludo and his monsters for the first time. It's hard to describe it, but when he wanted me to stay on Earth with him. The moment I first hugged him, I felt warm, but in a good way. At first I just shrugged it off cause I made my very first friend on earth, but over time it all began sinking in, and I now realize...I'm in love with my best friend, I'm in love with Jojo. _**

**It's now starting to get even harder to tell him, and after what happened, I'm starting to get scared that'll never be able to tell him how I feel. I just don't know what to do, maybe I could try and talk to my mom i this? It's just so confusing, I only wish there was a way for him to find out exactly how I feel and hoping he might open up and tell me how feels to. **

**Star**

_**Total days spent on earth: 184**_

_**(Flashback end)**_

Remembering this made the teen feel the blood rushing to his cheeks and before long he turned around and planted his face into his pillow yelling out in frustration. He shouldn't have done that! He should not have read her journal, and invaded her personal space.

Now he was going to have a hard time trying to act normal around Star. But how could he? The teen knew better then to that, and he knew that when the time came, he'd have to tell her what he did. But at the same time though, while his wisdom was screaming, telling him to do the right thing, the other half was telling him to take a chance.

Despite what had happened that night, he's been asking himself recently if he was starting to fall for her, and deep down he knew that it was true. But he didn't want to pop the question, at the same time he felt afraid and didn't want to do it, cause now more foes will begin to appear. He feared the worst for what could possibly happen to her and everyone else.

' Why does everything have to be so complicated? ' He asked himself mentally as he then tried to get some sleep unaware that he was being watched from the outside by a mysterious figure wearing a black hooded cloak on a rooftop.

* * *

**To be continued **

**Now replying to reviewers from the final chapter of the last story**

**Guest Chapter 23/Stand List **

**Well, I hope that enjoyed this and I do appreciate you wanting to see more of the story.**

**ROCuevas **

**Thank you very much, and I hope that you like this. **

**boygoo500 **

**No she will not**

**Guess chapter 22 **

**Oh, you'll find out soon...**

* * *

**Well, everyone? What did you think? Like it? Hate it? Tell me how you all are enjoying this story, I really do hope that you'll all enjoy this just as you did with the first one, and yep, you all now know, soon when the time comes, Star will be meeting more of Joey's relatives, and that means you'll all be seeing very iconic faces. **

**So until next time, **

**G King! **

**Out!**


	2. Chapter 2 Mr Candle Cares (Retold)

**Here's the second chapter Star vs The Forces of Evil (Retold) 2, I truly am happy to see that you're all enjoying the sequel right now, and I deeply apologize for the wait. **

**As usual, work and drama in life here and there. But, after a little bit of getting some peace, playing monster hunter world with a few games, watching some anime, I finally got the rush to finish this chapter. **

**Hopefully it'll be the same for the next chapter, maybe, maybe not? Oh well, I'll work it out somehow. **

**Now' let the next chapter start. Also, just note, that this won't be very long as some of the stuff I normally do, so either way I hope you all like it. **

**Chapter 2 **

**MR Candle Cares (Retold)**

After a few more days of resting, a few of Jojo's wounds received from his battle with Panthera were healed up while others still had a bit of ways to go. Ultimately, he was able to go back and attend classes, much to Adam, Matthew and Janna's relief for their fellow Stand user to be alright. But, as of right now, it was Career Day and everyone was curious to know what their possible future carriers would be after graduating. So naturally curious people were waiting by the guidance counselors officer to find out.

Just now Oskar Greason just came out of the guidance counselor office playing away on his keyboard as usual and popped a piece of candy in his mouth before talking to a swimmer.

" Mr candle says I'm gonna be a musician "

" Sweet, I got champion swimmer " The swimmer said before fist bumping the keyboard before they both walked off. " I was gonna get dressed, but now I don't need to ".

Nearby the guidance counselor office Star was sitting on a chair right next Jojo looking all excited. " Huh, well at least there happy. "

" I can't wait to find out what my fortune holds... " Star said excitedly before jumping out of her chair and hopped backwards making the door open with her roommate chuckling at her antics.

Inside she turns around to face the guidance counselor. " Star Butterfly... " She was greeted by a shillhoute of a face seen through some steam but it turned out to be just coming from a coffee mug revealing a normal guy. " Please sit "

" Okay! " she quickly said before jumping on the chair and rolled over to Mr Candle setting her elbows on the desk with the excited look still in her eye.

" Help yourself to some candy ". The guidance counselor said motioning to his weird looking cat that kept darting its eyes back and forth " No, thank, you " she said darting her eyes and talked copying its movements before she continued.

" I'm just really excited to have my "fortune told". How do you it? Read palms? Consult with the dead? Examine thelems? "

" Nope, just simple guidance counselor stuff. " Mr Candle replied. " Have you given much thought to your future? "

" Oh totally! When I grow up I wanna raise Warnicorn's " the blonde said before summoning one and showed it off unfazing the guidance counselor surprisingly.

" Well that seems like a fun hobby, but you might now have as much time for hobbies as the queen of Mewni. " upon saying that the warnicorn stopped and so did Star.

" Queen? " she questioned as the horse disappeared in a puff of pink smoke and sat back down as he continued " I may not know your "fortune" but your "future" is set in stone "

" Stone? "

" Are ya dating anyone? ".

" What? Uh...no " She replied a little surprised by the question " What about that Joey boy? You got a secret crush on him? "

" H-he's my one of my roommates were just friends. "

" Yeah it's weird to date your roommates, maybe someone else then. It's never to early to start searching for the future king of mewni "

" Maybe..." She was not liking how this turning out.

" Cheer up star or should I say your majesty " candle said before giving her a piece of candy that only added more fuel to the fire of misery.

" So how'd it go? " He got no response. " Huh? Hey! Star! Wait up! " He then managed to stop her in front of her locker. " Stop, stop... " He got her attention. " What happened in there? Did he say something? "

" Uh yeah! " She was really upset. " Apparently the only thing in my future is being queen. "

" Are you sure? "

" Yes! " She snapped at him but he kept his composure cause he knew she needed to vent out her anger. " That's exactly what he said. "

" Man, I can't believe you got Cryptozoology. " Adam said to Matthew as they were now seen walking down the hallway.

" Oh, hi Jojo, how are you feeling? "

" A lot better. My leg occasionally limps now and then, but I'll be okay. "

" What's wrong with Star? " Adam asked now noticing the blonde looked depressed.

" It's something Mr Candle the guidance counselor said. You two obviously been at his office today. What's he like? "

" He's a pretty chill dude actually. "

" Yeah, nothing really suspicious about him. Plus is he was a Stand user we'd find out by now. So what did he say? "

" Something about Star's only future is being Queen of Mewni. " Hearing what her roommate said Star groaned.

" Are you kidding, I'd love to be queen " Adam began making Star press her back against her locker and groan.

" I know right? You don't even have to think about what to wear, you have someone do that for you " Matthew said making Star groan again.

" Plus the best part is that people would just love because they have to, no matter how weird you are " Adam added making the blonde groan more and began to slid down.

" And you never have to bath alone ". Matthew added making Star now slid down further all while getting a look from his fellow stand users. " To much? "

" Yes. " Both Joey and Adam replied back as she was now totally depressed.

" Hey, hey. Star relax. " Jojo said and used Neon Galaxy to help her up. " How about after we get home we do something fun to get your mind off of things? "

" Okay... " the blonde said sadly.

" Can you both take her home? I gotta get a few things from class. " They both nodded their heads and accompanied Star back to the Harper household not long before his stomach made a gurgling noise.

" Whoa, I better go. " He headed towards the bathroom but immediately he saw a pillar of fire shooting from one of the bathroom stalls taking him by surprise. " Holy shi-! " He quickly covered his mouth to help him not get caught.

" The hell? " He snuck into the other stall next door and peered over to see Mr Candle pouring something into the toilet making more flames appear slightly.

" Alright sir. Phase one is complete. Sir? Are you there? " He asked the swirling toilet and was met with the pissed off image of Tom with all three of his eyes glowing bright red.

" _You idiot! You forgot the most important part! ME!_ " The demon prince yelled.

" I got confirmation! JoeStar is completely platonic! " Candle replied.

' Did I hear just right? ' Joey asked himself in confusion.

"_ Make sure there's no possibility of them being a 'thing'_. "

" Absolutely sir. "

" _Also stop giving everyone candy. You're gonna blow my cover. I want her back._ "

' You wanna play a chicken shit game? Then I'll play along... ' Jojo said to himself as he walked out of the bathroom.

" I gotta go! " Candle said.

"_ I'm not done!_ "

" No...You don't understand...I..Gotta go! " The demon now realized what he meant.

" _Flush me first!_ " He clearly didn't want to see what'd happen next.

* * *

Mr Candle had just arrived in his office whistling away and sat down before he just noticed Jojo sitting on the other side of his desk with his elbows on top with his hands together giving off a very serious look that meant business and he was a little startled at first but regained his composure.

" Sorry to ask but who are you? " the teen extended his hand " my names Joey Harper, but my friends call me Jojo. " "

well...nice to meet you Jojo " The fake counselor said accepting the shake.

( He's felt for it...just remember play it cool...Now let's try and figure out how to set the bait... ) Jojo said to himself as he out his hands on his lap maintaining a professional posture.

" I'm glad that you decided to show. " Mr Candle said starting a conversation.

" Well, I've heard the buzz around today and I decided to take it for a little spin. " Jojo replied casually keeping up his act.

" I see, so have you given much thought to your future? ".

' Okay...let's try this... ' " Why yes actually. " He answered with a smirk. " I have, and I decided on becoming the next king of Mewni. " He said proudly. Hearing that made candle spit his coffee into his mug while the cat on the desk had its eyes on the joestar as he continued.

" For a little while now me and Star have been dating. We've been going out and starting out small from dinner, movies and then eventually exchanged the lips "

" Even if that's true kid, you shouldn't say that out loud. " Candle said in fear.

" Oh yes, I even picture a very bright future together so I'm even thinking of thinking doing many different thing with her. Like see a few sites and well, the rest I can keep to myself. "

As he was speaking the cat began to glow red and before long it burst into a pillar of fire and out of it came a very angry pissed off looking demon " Hello Tom " Jojo casually greeted and punched in the demon in the face before jumping into the underworld.

* * *

Back the at the Harper household Star was looking through the queen guidebook.

" *sigh* these woman look so miserable... " She exclaimed flicking through a few pages before let the book drop on her face and sighed again and went over to the mirror and called her mother.

" What did you do? " Moon quickly asked as she appeared to be getting some sort pedicure for her appearance such as hair and nails for something with her daughter replying

" What? Nothing! Yet...I like to ask you something...are..you...happy? ".

" happy? What difference does that make? " Moon inquired confused by the sudden question.

" I mean...I don't know...do you have any warnicorns? " Her mother paused before asking her servant with the ones doing her hair stopping.

" Joffrey do I have any Warnicorns?! " She called out the persons name off screen and got a reply back. " you have 19 your majesty! "

" Oh, apparently I have 19 " Moon answered.

" Oh sweet..." Her mood seemed to brighten up a bit.

" But when you are queen you don't have time for Warnicorns " She quickly spoke up brining the mood back down as she continued. " Everything I'm saying is in your guide book. Incidentaly you may want to review the chapter on hair care. " Hearing that made Star touch her long blonde hair with a sad look in her eyes.

" If your going to be queen you'll have to look the part. Don't worry so much on happiness it just makes you look pale, love you! Bye! "

Once that was done the call ended as Star looked in her book for a few moments at the photo that showed how she must look before her right eye twitched with a low growl being heard. Then all of the sudden she opened a drawer and brought out a buzzard and brought it out while having a rebellious look in her eye.

* * *

It now shows Jojo on a wheel looking completely unfazed as Tom was glaring at him with his glowing red eyes.

" Okay this is going nowhere. " He said before Neon Galaxy freed him. " First off Tom, I figured out that you were listening to us talking cause I stumbled upon you're servant calling you in the bathroom. "

" Grrr! Stupid idiot! I told him to do it somewhere else more private! " Tom said in frustration.

" Also! " He stopped him in his tracks to say anything else. " Before you try to kill, me just know I hadn't been dating or even made out with Star. I just did it because I knew it'd drag you out from hiding. "

" You lied to me... " The demon growled.

" Tough luck. How do you think Star feels? " He countered back. " This is just low, even for you. Did you ever think of how she would feel? You made her think that all she's good for is being queen when she's already got enough on her plate as it is! " Hearing what Joey said made him calm down and ponder on what he had just said.

" Come on, you can't just keep doing this. You got tell her the truth. "

" I can't do that. " Tom turned to face him. " You know to much. Now I gotta destroy you. "

" And what will that solve? " Joey asked. " Nothing. It would only create more problems for yourself. Just tell her the truth. "

" Alright fine. A battle to the death. I win you die. "

" Again, killing me won't make this problem go away. And you know that. " Jojo said sticking with logic over instead of pointless violence. " How about we play a game instead? "

" What are you getting at? "

" Nothing. And like I said, killing me won't make your problems go away. So instead, if you win, I'll keep my mouth shut. But if I win, then you're gonna own your mistake. "

" Fine. Pick your game. " A swirl of fire appeared next to the two teens. First was two sets of armor wielding large axes. " Dueling battle axes? " The fire then replaced the sets of armor with a rhino looking monster. " Rhino themed joust? " The flames swapped out the monster for a tree covered in green pairs. " Pair grenades of anguish? " all of the sudden one of the pairs pulled its own pin and blew up making Joey shield his eyes.

" That was gross. " The teen said wiping the stuff off of his hair. " What about Chess? "

" That's cool. " They then entered a room where there was a massive chest board and multiple statues replacing the chess pieces.

" Pick your color. " Tom said.

" Black. "

" Then I'll play white. " They both went on their respective sides and before long he moved a motioned his hand making a single white pawn move two spaces forward.

" Hmm, you there! " He pointed to a black pawn. " D5! " The black pawn moved over two spaces on a white square.

" Attack. " The pawn reaches to it's sides pulling out two swords and destroys Joeys pawn.

" Okay, looks like its gonna be that type of game. " Joey said with a shrug of his shoulders and made his next move.

* * *

Back on earth it appeared Star was doing something and had a different look and applied purple lipstick and a small sticker of a skull over her heart marks and torn the page she was looking at earlier off the wall before grabbing a battle axe.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the underworld the chess game had escalated into a full blown war and currently Toms white queen stabbed her spear into the rook causing it to shatter before bashing it away off of the board.

" Huh, you know this is actually a pretty good game. " Tom admitted. " You're actually the first one to last this long. "

" Same to you. I find this actually pretty entertaining myself. " Jojo admitted. " At least it's better then trying to play with Star cause she makes her own rules. "

" I know right! And she tries to change the rules again half way through the game. " Tom commented.

" Oh yeah. Totally. " Joey agreed.

" She just does whatever she wants. "

" Yeah, but's Star for ya. She is who she is. "

" Yeah...She is kind of awesome... " Tom agreed. " By the way are you gonna make now? "

" Yes I do. " He aims his right hand forward shaping it into a gun pointing it at Tom confusing him. He then puts the thumb down firing away. " Check mate. "

" What? " He noticed one of Jojo's knights got in front of his king causing the statue to drop his sword.

" Though that was a good game. It was still pointless. " Jojo said stepping off his platform and met Tom right in the middle. " Even if you would've killed me, you winning the game or I do. You can't force Star to be your girlfriend. It's her choice alone. If you keep doing this, you'll only lose her friendship. Is it really worth it that much? "

" No... " The demon answered. " You're right. It is her choice. In truth the only one to blame for she and to break up is me. I can be a total jerk and I have anger issues. Those were a few reasons why she broke up with me. "

" Look, how about this, I go with you for support. "

" Why are you even offering to help? I tried to kill you at the bloodmoon ball and not to long ago I was ready to kill you. "

" It's just part of life. We have our moments when it seems like no one cares about you at all and you feel alone. Trust me, I might not have ever been in a relationship before, but even I had to deal with my own problems. So how about we try this again? I'm Joey Harper, but my friends call me Jojo. " He offered out a handshake much to the demons surprise as he gazed at this human so willing able to overlook what he had done and was evening offering his friendship.

' He's defiantly bizarre, but who ain't? ' Tom asked himself and accepted the handshake. " I'm Thomas Lucitor. But I prefer just be called be called Tom. "

" So, you ready come up? It's just best to get it over with. " Joey said.

" Yeah. I am. But, the truth is, I need your help and advice with something. "

" What is it exactly? "

" I-It's better if I show you... " All the sudden Tom gave off a red aura and just like that a black egg covered in orange and red markings appeared on the ground right in between the two teens.

" Wait a minute, is that a Stand? Since when do you have one?! "

" Well, after the Blood Moon Ball, I was determined to kill you, and I wanted to gain more power but ultimately this is what I got from it. "

" It? " Joey then got serious. " By any chance was a arrow, with a gold beetle design? "

" Yeah... " He was taken by surprise that he knew what his family's old relic looked like. " How do you know that? "

" Trust me, my family has dealt with the bow and arrow before. Look, Tom, whatever you do, don't let anyone else take it, better yet destroy it. Because in the wrong hands, it can create powerful enemies. How did you even get it? "

" I don't really much about its history. But how bad are we talking about? "

" Try a serial killer, gaining the power to turn anything he touches into a bomb and with a personality to boot, and a vampire gaining the power to freeze time itself. How bad does that sound to you? " Joey asked a serious question he got no answer. " You're lucky you got a stand. Otherwise, you'd be dead right now. But, I don't think that was a smart move. "

" What do you mean by that? "

" Stand users attract one another, and almost every single time, someone can die depending on their ability's. " Joey explained. " But I got to ask, have you tried to hatch it? "

" Yeah I have. I've tried everything on it. "

" Uh-huh. Well, I think can help you try and get used your Stand, but it's not gonna be easy. But we'll save that for another time. Let's go. "

* * *

Outside of Star's tower a pillar of flames shoot out of the ground and before long the same demon that brought him the mewman princess back home had arrived.

Immediately Joey got off the carriage and entered into her room. " Star! We have to ta- " He stopped mid sentence cause he noticed his roommate's sudden change in appearance as. The blonde shaved half of her hair and died it purple and now had a gothic rock star look who was sharpening a battle axe before turning around. " Wow... "

" Oh hey Jojo... " She sounded a bit under edge and crazy. " Did you know if you cut off a mermaids tail you can never be queen? It's all in the guidebook. "

" Whoa, whoa. " He put a hand on her shoulder. " Whatever you were going to do, you don't have to. "

Hearing this relieved her as she dropped the axe on the floor. " Oh thank goodness! " She puts herself against her aquarium where a mermaid was listening to music was hanging out unaware of what was going to happen to her. " I'm so sorry Tiffany, I never wanted to hurt you! "

" Well, thank god we got here just in time. " Jojo said as Tom walked up right next to him.

" Tom? What's going on? " Star asked.

The black spike haired teen nudged him with his elbow " I have something I need to confess, I used Mr Candle, to try and get back together with you. And it took me after Jojo beat me in a chess game and I serious talk to now I realized that I was wrong.  
He then paused letting it sink in before continuing.

" All I wanted was to get you back. But...I never stopped to consider what you wanted. I'm sorry. " She smiled upon hearing his honesty before punching him hard in the shoulder while her roommate was glad that it wasn't him that got that blow.

" You tricked me! But it doesn't even make a difference. " She said sadly walking away from them look all while looking at her guide book. " I'm still gonna be queen... "

" Yeah, so? " Joey asked getting her attention and turned around. " Star, instead of looking at the bad, look at the good instead. Cause when you do become queen, you'll able run Mewni your way. But for now, just enjoy the free time you have, cause it'll happen later on. But just not today or tomorrow, someday. "

" That's...true " She said now feeling way better then before and used her wand to make a warnicorn appear and started to wreck up the place before embracing her friend with the elvator demon nodding in approval.

" Point Jojo. "

" We'll I should go... " Tom said now taking his leave and turns to Star. "... By the way I like your hair " the demon said commenting her as she pushed it aside from her face before he looked back to Joey. " Also, will you come over once in a while to help me out with my Stand right? "

" Sure. " They both watched him hover back into his carriage and returned to the underworld.

" So...You guys were hanging out? " Star asked as they both didn't pay attention to the warnicorn wrecking up the room in the background.

" Eh...I'll kind of have to explain it a bit. "

" Is he still dark and broody? "

" Yep. But he ain't as dark as I thought he was. " Jojo admitted before turning to seeing the Warnicorn shattering the glass of the aquarium spilling Tiffany the mermaid out. " Uh...Shouldn't we help her? "

" Yeah. "

* * *

**To be continued **

**Next Chapter: Star vs Echo Creek (Retold)**

* * *

**Now replying back to reviewers from the last chapter**

**BloodyDemon666 **

**Don't worry about man, I get it. You got stuff you gotta take care of, and I do to. **

**Raidenstensho **

**Him getting closer to his ancestor? Well, don't worry, I got something in mind for that. **

**Doctor Bright **

**Yeah, sure I'd love to hear some of your ideas. But please be sure to P.M me instead of giving it to me on a review that way their won't be any spoilers okay? Thank you. **

**ROCueavs **

**Thank you. **

**Guest#1/100 Oxygen **

**What? **

**Guest#2**

**Only time will tell. **

**Guest#3**

**There's you're answer. **

**Guest#4 **

**How would you react upon hearing that the first time without knowing it? **

**Guest#5 **

**I just did. **

**Guest#6 **

**Oh you'll find out soon. **

**Awsomerbel55 **

**Oh yes it will indeed, and I hope that you liked this chapter, even though it wasn't much. **


	3. Chapter 3 Goblin Dogs (Retold)

**And! Now, here's the chapter that'll lead up to the main event we've all been dying to see, and you all know exactly what I'm talking about, Star now finally going to meet, other members of the Joestar bloodline, as for what will happen in the next chapter you ask? Well, I don't wanna spoil it. Because, trust, me. you're all gonna like what will happen. **

**But, for now, this is just something to keep you all occupied with, until I'm finished with the next chapter. But no less hope that you all like this chapter, (even though it's probably not what some of you wanted). Anyways, let's get the chapter started shall we? **

**Chapter 3**

**Goblindogs (Retold)**

Now, most people would think that after something crazy, happens things would start to settle down a bit, right? Wrong actually, it hasn't been slowing down at all. Ever since Tom's latest scheme failed and also resulting in a new friendship between him and Joey, the one person he hated most more events have been happening, just in the last two week alone.

Like for example, Joey tried to teach Star how to ride a bike, what could've gone wrong? He accidently forgot to tell her about the brakes, which led to high speed chase to save her. The next day, they took the laser puppies to the dog park, and in frustration, Star through her wand and it got caught in the clutches of a dog from another dimension. Two days later, Star went on the run after casting spells that was caused by a sugar rush resulting in her smashing a cop car, but it was for demolition derby, so it was okay, in the end the only punishment she got was just a bit of community service. Then more stuff happened, like Star's wand acting crazy again, meeting her idol who was a complete nut job, a camping trip that her dad crashed in uninvited, and yes literally crashed right into it, and just about three days ago they looked after Buffrogs new tadpoles.

And, today wasn't gonna be so normal either. Today, Pony head had recently been released from Saint O's and to celebrate, she invited Joey and Star to go and have a taste of what was known as best hot dogs in the universe dubbed as Goblin Dogs. Adam sort of asked if he could come, while Matthew decided not to, since he hated hot dogs.

For a while now, they've been hoping through dimension after dimension to search for the food truck, but so far they haven't been successful as they were now seen in some sort of desert dimension.

" Yep, nothing. " Adam confirmed looking around their surroundings.

" Well, to the next dimension we go then.. " Jojo said as he opened up a portal with star's dimensional scissors.

" Where are you guys going? " Pony head asked in confusion making them stop. " I thought you guys wanted a goblin dog, right?

" Yeah, but do you see the goblin dog truck? " Adam asked the floating unicorn head in annoyance.

" This is the place. I am positive. "

" And you've been saying that for the last 12 dimensions, " Jojo said.

" Plus we are hungry. " Adam added. " You know what, to heck with it. Let's just go order a pizza. "

" Guys guys guys! " Star frantically calls out to her friend in excitement standing near a hill. " I found it. " The rest of the gang runs up to see what she was pointing at. " There it is. The goblin dog spy the truck, and a monstrously long long in front of it_ stretching out for possibly miles. _

" Holy crap! " Adam exclaimed in surprise never seeing a line this long before.

" There all waiting in line for a goblin dog? It's gonna take forever to get our food! " Jojo exclaimed in annoyance.

" It's all good. My friend Kelly's holding us a spot. Yo, Kelly! " Pony Head yells out and immediately a green and fluffy monster covered in aquamarine hair and pokes her head out of line_. _Once she was in sight they all headed towards the weird looking bush creature.

" Oh, hey Kelly. " The unicorn head greeted and took her spot in line. " Yo, Star! come stand by me girl. " She shoves others to make room. " Oh my goodness. Bee fly, we got so much catching up to do. Let's start doing it. " Both Adam and Jojo catch up to them. " Not you two. " She pushes Joey and Adam to Kelly. " Okay. You can both stand over here and talk to Kelly. "

Hearing what she said made the teen chuckle darkly. " Oh no...I helped try to break you out of there, and you're gonna do this to me? I don't think so. " The teen said before Neon Galaxy appeared right behind him cracking it's knuckles making her sigh.

" Fine! You can stay! " The unicorn said in defeat before they all began to talk about what's been going on since she got released from Saint O's leaving Adam alone with what he was sure is the real cousin ITT from the Adams family.

" Well, hi Kelly. I'm Adam. How you doing? " She only blinked " So, have you been waiting long? " She blinks once again.

" That's so cute. " Pony head said. " You guys are basically like the same person. "

" Doesn't look that way to me. " Jojo commented.

" Yeah, but, are you sure it's worth to wait in this crazy line for just a hot dog? " Adam asked before a voice got his attention.

" It's not just a hot dog. " Suddenl_y_ A battle axe swings by Adam into a tree, barely missing his head_. _The one who threw it was some sort of small scarred koala warrior. " It's a goblin dog. Some would kill for a goblin dog. Just like how I almost killed you with that axe. Just to be clear, I'm the one who threw that axe. "

The very tree where the axe had hit turned around revealing it was alive. " I pulled myself out of the ground for a goblin dog. " He said pointing to his roots that showed signs of injury. " I'm a bit tender. "

" Oh please. " Pony said. " I had a goblin dog just last week and it was the bomb. "

" Really? " The koala sounded almost impressed and then for some weird reason a small green goblin wearing a marching band outfit came out and sang some song about how everyone been here there for hours and how the worth would be worth it.

" That was weird... " Adam commented looking completely confused.

_**Sometime later** _

After about a good two hours of waiting, it was revealed that after the incident Jojo and Star had caused at Saint O's, Mrs Heinous had lost her job, and without her, there wasn't no order. So everyone just partied instead of getting rehabilitated into brain washed zombies. It got so bad, that no one else wasn't able to get them under control. As for Jojo himself, well, everyone there declared him as a hero all while still thinking he was a princess which was not a happy memory he didn't want to dig up. Despite the long wait to eat the best hotdog in the universe, everyone was keeping themselves occupied.

Currently Star was having one of her girl talks with Pony head all while using one of the branches of the tree as a swing while Joey was listening to his music while Adam was talking to Kelly who still didn't talk to him.

" I gotta have a tall man, you know, 'cause I like to float, like, five feet off the ground, so it's like I'm 4'6" but with six inch heels, you know what I'm saying?

" So how long have you known Star and Pony Head? " She blinked keeping silent. " You're not really much of a talker are you? " All of the sudden Kelly spits out an apple core much to the teens surprise.

" Whoa! You got another one of those? I'm starving. " Kelly only spits out another apple core making the teen groan. " Come on please? That's all I'm asking. " Surprisingly she hands him one much to his relief. " Thank you. " He then took a bite out of it. " By the way, I'm curious to know, what do you really like under there? " Adam suddenly gets smacked in the face by a projectile.

" What the... "

" Alright, kiddies! " They all look over to see the same goblin who played music riding on a partied out hot dog shaped car wielding a shirt cannon. " You're just moments away from maximum mouth-ertainment. So stay cool in a hot goblin dog T-shirt. " He then fired off the shirts all hitting different people in line and this made Adam all frustrated.

" That's it... " He then approaches a goblin holding a clipboard standing in front of a line that was cut off from the rest. " Excuse me? "

" Hi. "

" Do you work here? "

" Yes. "

" We've been waiting for three hours. How do we get a goblin dog? "

" You wait in line. " The goblin answered.

" Well, can you tell me how to get in that short line over there? " He said pointing over to where a shorter line was.

" Oh, that's the VIP line. It's my boss' idea. " Hearing this made everyone gather.

" There's a VIP line? How do we get in? " Jojo questioned.

" Well, it's pretty exclusive but I could s-n-e-a-k you guys in. " He said spelling out sneak in single letters.

" Oh, you know what? I'm gonna go with no, thank you. " Pony Head said.

" Are you stupid? He just offered to sneak us in! " Jojo said bluntly to Star's child hood friend.

" Oh, what? I thought he spelled something else. That's my bad. "

" Alright, it's a deal. " Jojo said accepting his offer.

The goblin then unhooked the line allowing them entry into the line. " Welcome to the VIP line! " They all make their way through and saw other people ahead of them wearing goblin dog merchandise and at the same time the goblin reappears in a merchandise wagon " Okay. Who's ready to buy some goblin dog products? "

" That's okay. We just want the hot dog. " Star denied kindly.

" You're in the VIP line. " He presses on a button. " That stands for... ̲Very ̲Interested in buying ̲Products. " He explained showing the very sign at what it meant. " Buy the producst, stay in the line. Get the dogs. "

" I don't have any money. "

" Wait you didn't have any money this whole time? " Jojo asked looking at the blonde in surprise. " How in the hell would we even get the goblin dogs without money? "

Pony head then spoke up. " Oh, I think I got some. Check in my back pocket, girl. " Star then reaches inside the floating unicorn head creeping out both Jojo and Adam because of how gross it looked. " Oh, uh-uh. No, I think that's my keys. "

" Oh, I found it. " Star found what she was looking for. "Uh, 27 cents and two pistachio shells. "

As Jojo was gonna blow a gasket Adam spoke up. " I got some cash. " Taking them by surprise.

Jojo looks at him a bit worried. " Uh, Adam? How much money is that? "

" Like 650 bucks. " He replied casually not sounding worried in the slightest.

" Yep, that'll do it. " The goblin grabs his money " This will get you the executive package. "

" Man, this goblin dog stuff is ridiculous. " Star exclaimed now wearing a hotdog shaped hat, a shirt, and had slippers, pony head had a shirt, Jojo had a shirt as well with a plastic big finger, while Adam got himself a big stuffed hot dog and even bought Kelly a hat just to be nice.

" Yeah, you dropped a ton of cash on all this swag. " Pony head commented.

" No, I got us into the right line. " The teen replied.

Star then gasps " Oh my gosh. Look. We're next! " She said sounding really excited.

" Good, but I swear this had better been worth it. " Jojo growled in a mixture of hunger, frustration and patience now being lost.

" Five goblin dogs please. "

" Make that ten. " Jojo spoke up getting looks from the group. " What? I'm hungry. "

" Oh, you have to wait in that line now. " He points to another monstrously long line much to their shock.

" You got to be shitting me! How many lines are there?! " Joey yelled out in frustration.

" Oh, it's all one line. " The goblin answered. " There's just a lot of them, so after that line, you'll go to that line, then that line, then that line, then that line, then that line, then that line, then it hooks back like a dog's leg. Then you gotta take a number. You know, from a little number ticket pulley thingy. "

" Okay, that's enough of this shit. I'd like to speak to the manager. " Jojo demanded.

" Certainly sir. " He closes the window opens it up now wearing a different hat acting all different. " Yes? "

" What's the deal man?! We waited six hours! "

" And bought all your stuff too! " Adam said grabbing his recent purchase. " This is bullshit! "

" I'm sorry sir, did you say you've been waiting for six hours?

" Yes! " Both teens roared.

" Well, some of these folks have been waiting years. "

Everyone then yelled on the top of their lungs. " **YEARS?!** "

" **Years! **" He closes the window, reopens without his manager hat. " So what did my manager say? "

All(minus Kelly) " **You're the manager!** :

" Oh, you know what? Forget this okay? I'm not waiting years just to try a goblin dog. " Pony head said now beginning to leave much to their confusion.

" What? Wait a minute, Pony head, I thought you said you had a goblin dog before. " Jojo said repeating what she claimed to had earlier making the unicorn head sweat nervously.

" Well, as it were, uh... "

" Have you had a goblin dog or not, Pony Head? Just answer the question. "

" Uh, I don't know. [laughs] Who can tell? Like... maybe not? "

" You know what? Fuck this! I'm outta here! "

" Oh, Jojo come on " Star called out to her roommate. ". Pony Head didn't mean bad. She's just a liar. "

" And that's the reason why I don't like to hang out with her! " Her roommate replied back.

" He's right Star. That's not good friend material... " Adam said while Jojo walked away fuming in anger and frustration.

Pony head then caught up to the black spiked haired teen. " Wait. Wait, wait, wait. "

" No thank you! I've been waiting all day! That's all we've been doing. I'm sweaty, I'm hungry, and on top of everything, you lied about the goblin dogs! "

" Look, Jojo, I mean, all of these people have lied. " The head motioning to the rest of the crowd.

" She's right. I lied too. " The koala warrior said. " I'm not the one who threw this axe at you. "

Another monster steps forward " Hi. My name's Stan. "

Crowd " Hi Stan. "

" I'm also a liar. I told my wife this was a mink coat. It's just my body. "

" My glasses are fake! " More monsters then began to admit the truth. " Ooh, it feels good to let that out. "

" These aren't my teeth. "

" Look, we've all lied, and lying is not cool. " Star said getting their attention. " But there's only one person here who's lied to all of us. "

" Yeah. Pony Head. " The koala warrior pointed to the unicorn and the crowd seemed to agree ready to pummel her. Crowd " Yeah! "

" Wait, no. No, no, no. That guy right in the truck! " Star said pointing right at goblin who was managing the whole thing.

" Oh, yeah. He did lie to all of us. Get him! " The koala yelled out with the crowd now going into a frenzy charging at the truck.

" You're gonna lose your place in line! " The goblin takes out a shirt zooka, starts firing at crowd.

" Look out Jojo! " Pony head told the black spiked haired teen who made Neon Galaxy appear and knock away any incoming projectile. " Take out his gun! " Pony head then fires a laser from her horn to destroy the shirt zooka.

" Oh no! " The goblin is now fearful for what could possibly happen to him.

_" _Yes! Now we got him! " Star cried out but the small goblin now begun to drive the goblin dog truck away even going up a cliff.

" He's getting away! " Star cried out as the truck was going up a rock in the distance.

" Oh, he won't get too far. " Adam smirked before whistling away making Eletric Avenue appear and sped off towards the vehicle and within seconds it popped the trucks tires causing the vehicle to fall and land upside down totalling the vehicle.

" Okay Roy! " The floating unicorn head get's ready to stab him with her horn making the goblin raise his hands in defense. " Now give up the goblin dogs!

" Look okay, you get me severed horse head. goblin dogs aren't real! " Roy said now admitting a truth much to everyone's displeasure.

Pony head " What? "

Adam: " Are you serious?! "

" It's a ruse. I took you for everything. "

" Good freakin grief. This was all a waste of time. " Jojo exclaimed shaking his head in disappointment.

" Yeah, come on you guys. Let's just go. " Star said and they began to leave.

" Look, kids, you can have your money back. " Roy presented them the big wad of cash.

" You know what? Keep it. " The teen denied the offer.

" Uh, Adam, that was 650 bucks. " Star reminded the other stand user.

" Yeah. Well, now every time he sees my 650 dollars, he'll remember the three kids whose dreams he wrecked. "

" No, I'll just spend the money. " Roy said ignoring everything he had just said not feeling guilty at all.

" He's right Adam. Yeah, we'll take the money, okay, thanks. "

" No Star, we're going home. " Adam said with Jojo shaking his head once again.

" Well, if you don't want it, I'll take it. " Joey says before using Neon Galaxy to snatch up the money and began to walk away. Then for some reason Roy began to giggle and laugh hysterically ran up to Adam.

" What the... " Joey was confused by his sudden change in attitude before the goblin grabs o to Adam adding more to their confusion with Star readying to fire a blast.

" You've done it! " The small goblin exclaimed before the blonde blasts him off Adam with her wand.

" Okay, what in the hell are you talking about? " Adam was now confused.

" Well, duh. You earned the goblin dog. "

" Come again? " Jojo asked in confusion.

" Goblin dogs are real. " A new voice said making them look over to see it was Kelly who had finally spoken up. Much to their surprise she the front of her forward. she is revealed to be a teenage girl with brown skin and long bushy hair that usually covers her whole body and reaches down to her ankles. Underneath her hair, Kelly wears an oversized pink-and-white-striped sweater, black shorts, pink boots with aquamarine tassels that match her overgrown hair, and big round black-rimmed glasses " I had one before. "

" Kelly? " Star was surprised to see her there while Adam was doing his best not to stare at her.

' Whoa...That's what was under there the whole time? I gotta admit though...she's actually pretty cute... ' Adam said to himself while slightly blushing but quickly turned away.

" Oh, we thought you died. " Pony head said making everyone look at her making the floating head realize her mistake. " Oh, okay, well, I'm sorry. I thought she did die, so excuse me. "

" So Kelly, just to clarify, You've had a goblin dog before? " Adam asked.

" Got it from Roy. " She answered

" Okay, this starting to get annoying. " Joey said in frustration and looked to Roy. " Are goblin dogs real or not?! "

" They are. Yes. "

" This was all some kind of trick? " Star asked now hitting her limit of patience.

." Not a trick. " Roy answered waving his fingers. " A goblin dog must choose its master through trial. " For some reason he brings out a bottle of ketchup and mustard. " And today, the goblin dog chooses you! " He creates a pentagram on the ground with the two condiments. As everyone gazed at what was just made the magic symbol teleports them to a goblin themed temple of some kind. " Behold! " He pulls a lever making a set of hands open up revealing five hot dogs on a single plate making everyone all excited and eager since they hadn't eaten all day.

" Those aren't goblin dogs " He pulls up a curtain and puts them in microwave making everyone exchange a few glances in confusion until it was done. "These are goblin dogs. " Now in reach everyone finally grabbed what they've been waiting for.

" Oh, yeah. " Star takes her goblin dog and holds it up to Pony head so she can bite into it. "Here Pony. Bon apetit. " They all bite into their goblin dogs. Taking in the taste making some make a comment.

" This just tastes like a normal hot dog. " Joey noted sounding not impressed in the slightest.

" Yeah, are these really the best hot dogs in the whole universe? " Adam to had his doubts.

" It's basic, but it's good. " Pony head added.

" Hmm. Yeah. I guess I was expecting... " Star then gasps before all five of them start having weird and flashy hallucinations with one of them appearing to be a goblin themed buddha with multiple arms covered in hot dogs giving out a peace sign. After a few minutes, the hallucinations end, and they all wake up back in the desert.

" Holy...shit... " Jojo said in disbelief with wide eyes cause he's never had that sort of experience in his whole life.

" That was amazing! " Star shot up.

" Huh, I gotta give it to you, Pony head. Those hot dogs were pretty good. " Adam said as he stood up and dusted himself off.

" Oh, well, you know, the best for my besties, and whatever, all that kind of stuff. " She said laughing slightly and grew serious. " But, you guys, on the real, I am so done with this place. "

" Yep, me to. " Adam agreed.

" Huh, you know compared to Jojo, your okay. " Pony head said to the stand user.

" What's that supposed to mean? " The said spikey black haired teen said sounding offended by what she had just said.

" Ugh. Roy makes me go through this every time. " She said in slight frustration. " Why are those goblin dogs so good? "

" Hey Kelly? " Adam walks up to the person he's been hanging out with most of the day. " It's been really great talking to you. " All the sudden a small figure stands up from the top of Kelly's hair/fur

" Yeah man. It was really cool hangin' out with you too. "

" Whoa! What the hell is that?! " Adam recoiled in surprise not expecting something to emerge out of Kelly's hair.

" Oh, hey, I'm Tad. I'm Kelly's boyfriend. " The small creature introduced himself.

' Shit... ' Adam cursed mentally. " You've been here this whole time? "

" Yeah, I don't really eat hot dogs. I'm a vegan and stuff. But, you know, I like to hang out. "

" In her hair though? That's kind of weird. "

**To be continued **

**Now replying back to reviewers **

**ROCuevas**

**Thank you.**

**Awsomerebel55**

**It'll be a little while until we know what there gonna be up to. But trust, me things will get heated up later on.**

**Jin Shirinue **

**And that's exactly what I was aiming for.**

**Guest chapter 1 #1**

**Which chapter was that again? Its been a while and it'd be nice to have my memory refreshed.**

**Raidentensho **

**Yep, good eye my friend, and don't worry, some stuff will happen eventually. **

**Guest Chapter 1 #2**

**Eh...I'm not really sure I'm even gonna do the slumber party. But I'll think about it.**

**Guest Chapter 2 **

**Huh, I was doing that as a joke, but okay. Whatever floats your boat.**


	4. Chapter 4 Traveling

**And now, here's the chapter you've all been waiting for! It's time for Star to meet Joey's relative's and yes, the previous Jojo's before him, as for where there going, well, you'll all find out shortly, **

**Also, a bit of a heads up, this here will be a filler arc, as for how many chapters there will be for it, well, I don't know, it just depends on how long I want to extend it, you see the trip is going to last for well over two weeks ultimately leading up to Joeys birthday, and each chapter will either be focused on the filler arc or just something else, like a simple ordinary day. **

**Heck, if you guys got any ideas or requests on what can happen within those 14 days, I'd really love to hear them, so don't be shy, I wanna hear what you'd think would be cool to happen on the trip. **

**Chapter 4 **

**Time To Travel (Beginning of Filler Arc) **

* * *

As of right now Joey was in his room with an open suitcase and a travel bag. For today, was the day that he and the family including Star would finally travel to go and see some of their relatives now that he had fully recovered from his last fight. And, this was pretty timing. The reason why was because principal Skeeves messed up the spring break schedule, and do to this mistake, the normal duration went from one week too two.

For once the principals stupidity, actually worked in other peoples favors, not that their complaining any time soon.

" Alright, there we go... " He places a few clothes into his case and began to inspect the stuff he was going to bring. " Okay, different types of clothes for the trip, check. Music, manga and everything I'll need to keep myself occupied with if I'm ever bored, check, all in all, I'm ready. I better go check on Star. " He then exited out of his room and as soon as he did he accidently bumped into someone, and for some reason it was Jana of all people.

" What the? Jana? "

" Oh, hey Jojo. " She said casually greeting him.

" What are you doing in my house? You didn't sneak in here did you? " He asked since he was a bit aware of what mischievous personality especially how she was around Marco.

" No. "

" Did you steal my keys? "

" No, I was going to. But then I got a invitation. " She answered again.

" Invination? " He was confused for a second before he put the pieces together. " Wait a minute, you're coming on the trip to0? "

" Yeah. "

" Why? "

" Eh, your mom and Matthews mom had a talk with my parents. Since they see you guys a major good influence on me, they've let me tag along on your trip. That and I haven't had a good vacation in a while plus I was told that I could learn how to use get more used to Pink Floyd. " She answered before going down stairs. " Also I raided your Oreo stash. " She said before popping one into her mouth and walked past him. " And your gummy worms. "

He cursed slightly upon hearing that and looked over to see Mathew coming out their bathroom. " Hey, Matthew? " He caught his fellow stand users attention. " Did you know Janna was coming? "

" Yeah, mom told me, even Adam knew about. "

" And no one bothered to tell me? " The black spiked haired teen inquired.

" In my defense I thought you already knew. Sorry man. " The blonde apologized going down the stairs followed by Adam.

" He's right you know. We all thought you did. " He said.

Joey groaned loudly and rubbed his temples in frustration and then headed over to Star's room and knocked on her door. " Hey Star? You in there? "

" Yeah, just give me a minute. I'm getting dressed. " Joey then waited for at least for four minutes she called him. " Okay, you can come in now. " Once Joey entered into her room, he noticed how big of a mess it was. There was a big piles of clothes in the right hand corner labled "Laundry" and another pile labled "Garbage?"

" What the heck is going on in here? " He asked looking around for her.

" Eh, I decided to do a little cleaning. " The blonde answered and though he heard her voice but couldn't really point out where it was coming from. And then all the sudden. " AND I"LL START WITH YOU! " She suddenly came bursting out of the wall screaming scarring the crap out of her roommate.

" Aaaaaaahhhhh! " Immediately once he screamed he turned around to see Star laughing her ass off wearing camouflage allowing her to blend in perfectly with her surroundings." Star! What the hells wrong with you?! Don't scare me like that! Thing's been trying to kill me a lot lately! "

" Hahahahahahahaha! I'm sorry, but I couldn't resist. " The blonde said as she used her wand to change her appearance.

Star was now wearing a new set of clothes. A short peach pink dress with a white lace collar, a tied string around the waist, and two layers of pale pink lace at the bottom, a baby blue jacket with a white collar and lapel, hem, and sleeve cuffs, and a red and white spotted mushroom on the back, peach pink and baby pink striped leggings, mauve and white sneakers with white laces and soles, and green wings on the backs of them, and a lime green headband with two small red and white spotted mushrooms on each side. (It's her mushroom outfit, it only appears once though. Look it up.)

At one moment Joey blushed a little bit for a moment before shaking his head to get rid of it just as she asked him. " Anyways, you need something? "

" Nah, I just checkin up on ya, to see how your packing coming along. "

" Eh, I'm almost done. " The blonde answered gesturing over to her suitcases. " Plus, I can always make my room appear anywhere I want it to. "

" Yeah, I don't think you'll be needing the room, where were going. " Joey said a bit sheepishly.

" About the trip, I've been meaning to ask, where are we going to exactly? " Star asked in curiosity.

" To Morioh, its a town in Japan. "

" Is it like another dimension? " She asked.

" No. It's just another country, that's the only difference. "

" Another country? "

" Yeah, some of my relatives were born in Japan. A vast majority of them too. You know, come to think of it, doesn't Mewni have other foreign countries? " He questioned.

" Eh, I don't know. I never really bothered to look into it. " The blonde said shrugging her shoulders. " But were are going to stay at? "

" Were gonna be staying at the Morioh Grand hotel. And it's supposed to be a good one. "

" Really? " She was now starting to get interested.

" Check this out... " He handed her a brochure. " It's a got a big pool, a spa, 5 star breakfast, lunch and dinner, including free WIFI with a few other things. "

" Neat. Wait a minute, were really staying there for there for two weeks? Who's paying for it? "

" Well, my mom and Rita knows the current owners of the hotel. They owed them a favor and this is them repaying it. I don't know the full details, but I don't care. We get have a good time up there. Also have you told your mom about the trip yet? "

" Shoot! Thanks for reminding me! " Star said before running over to her mirror while his mother called up to everyone in the household.

" Were gonna leaving soon! In about 10 minutes! Everything better be packed and have gone to the bathroom. "

* * *

A few hours later everyone had left for the airport and thanks a to contact from Morioh, the flight to their was already paid for including the way back home and they got first class seats.

" Now this is a way to travel. " Adam commented as he enjoyed the scenery and put his bag up into a compartment before sitting down. Nearby Janna was sitting next to Matthew and before long she brought out a small creepy looking doll with a messed up smile.

" Janna what are you doing? "

" Bringing out my good luck charm. "

" That thing is a good luck charm? " He asked pointing to the weird looking doll. " Are trying curse us or something? " As there debate about the doll continued on Star was looking around in the inside of where they were sitting.

" Wow...So this is flying in first class huh? Really cool. " Star said as she gazed around the interior of the first class suites as she sat down followed by Jojo seen putting one of his bags aside before sitting right next to his roommate.

" Oh, yeah, first class doesn't disappoint. Speaking of which, what'd did your mom say about the trip? " Joey asked trying to start a conversation.

" She actually likes the idea and thinks it'd be good for me to experience more of Earth's cultures. Plus, she's even thinking of inviting you, Jewel and Mrs Jolyne to our next upcoming family reunion. "

" Huh, okay, we'll have to think about that. " Joey said as he then noticed Star had a book in her hands. " By the way, Star, what's that book you have? "

" I've been reading up on how to speak Japanese. " She said handing him a book reading: How to speak Japanese for Dummies. " Your mom kind of suggested the idea for the plane ride. '

" Right on. Cool. " He handed her back the book.

" Wait to come to think of it you also know how to speak Japanese to right? "

" Yep, also know French, Italian, Chinese, German and Spanish. "

" How do you know all that? "

" Eh, I didn't have a whole bunch of stuff do growing up, so I figured it'd be fun to learn. Especially since I have a bit of Italian and Japanese in me, so ultimately why not? " He said while pulling out his I phone and a pair of headphones.

" Wait, how long are we gonna be on this thing for? " Star asked.

" About 13 hours. " He answered.

" Thirteen hours?! " She couldn't believe what she just heard. " What the heck are we even supposed to do?! " The blonde asked with Joey shrugging his shoulders.

" I don't know. Maybe, just sit back and enjoy the ride? Also please, please don't wreck the plane. " He then reached into his bag and pulled out some manga including another set of headphones.

" What are you doing? " She was clearly confused on what he was bringing out.

" I knew you'd be like this, so I came prepared. The other set of headphones can connect to mine, so that way, we got some music to listen to, some manga to read. "

" Did you bring that one I like about the wizards and witches? " The blonde eagerly asked.

" Fairy Tail and Little Which Academia right? " He got a nod in response. " Yes I did. " The black spiked haired teen answered hoping it would keep her occupied at least for a little while as they were soon going to be on their way to Morioh.

* * *

_**Narrative Description: The rural town of Morioh it was inhabited even in the ancient days of the samurai. It had many martial arts training grounds and vacation homes, where many of its summer attractions might've originated from. Aside from it's history, while the population of is small and relatively peaceful, living there before the introduction of the Bow and Arrow are several Stand users; among them was the villainous serial killer Yoshikage Kira who was responsible for the many disappearance's and murders of 48 woman just for their hands and started his spree at the age of 18. After the Nijimura brothers take the Bow and Arrow, activity in the town takes took a major spike that eventually led to the killers death, putting the souls of his victims to rest after years of bloodshed.**_

_**Morioh also possesses several landmarks, the vast majority of them being connected to a Stand user. Even to this day, new ones are constantly appearing marking Morioh as the strangest town in all of Japan, with the information of there origins being kept secret by only a few individuals including the Speedwagon Foundation.**_

The next day, after a long wait on the flight filled with a few hours of reading manga, watching four movies and listening to music before ultimately leading to sleep on the plane, the group had arrived in Japan the next morning. After getting off the plane the group were now in a rental van.

Jewel was driving with her mother sitting right next to her in the front. Adam was currently fast asleep in the back sitting in the middle with Matthew and Janna who were drawing on his face for their own entertainment.

As for Joey and Star they were in the middle row. The black spiked haired teen was gazing out side the window while Star was still reading the book his mother had given her: How to Speak Japanese for Dummies.

" Hey Jojo? "

" Yeah? "

" You wanna help me out with my Japanese? "

" Sure. Give it a try. "

" Uh...Wareware...ga..k-kyo muttee iru su..tekina...tsu...itachi? " *Translation: Nice day were having today*

" Yeah, that wasn't to bad. And it is a pretty good day today. " Joey said nodding in approval. " You're getting the hang of it. But it does take a while getting used to. "

" So, when was the last time you saw your relatives? " Star asked leaving Joey to think putting his hand underneath his chin.

" At least maybe...five years. Is that right mom? Five years? "

" Yes, that's right. " Jewel confirmed.

" Has it really been that long? " Jolyene questioned herself. " Wow...time sure does fly fast. One day I'm an attractive woman, and now I'm becoming a old hag. Yare Yare Dawa. Where'd it do? " This sparked a conversation between the mother and daughter leaving the passengers in the back seats to talk to themselves, all except Adam who was sleeping urging Matthew and Janna to continue messing with his sleeping form.

As for Star she noticed a town was seen coming up from the distance peeking her interest. Then, in a matter of seconds they were now in it. " So this is Morioh huh, " Star said checking around her new surroundings, such as the buildings and the area itself. " It's a lot different then Echo Creek that's for sure. "

" Hey, wait a minute, Mom? Where is Rita? "

" She has to work. She's a very busy woman. " Jewel answered as they took a right. " She asks me to look after Matthew and Adam from time to time. "

" That explains a bit... " Star commented. " So, where are we headed first? "

" Well, first we gotta check in into our hotel. " She answered.

" Are we also going to see Jojo's relatives? "

" Most likely we will. " Jewel said as Adam yawned stirring awake smacking his lips.

" Huh? What? What are you laughing at? " Adam asked in confusion unaware of what both teens had been doing to him in the last hour while they were doing there best to hold themselves back from laughing.

A few minutes later they arrived at the Morioh Grand Hotel

" Ah, good to see you've arrived. "

They turn around to see the one that greeted them. It was a tall and handsome man around in his middle 30's. He had on a police uniform with a gold peace symbol pin on the right of his collar and a golden heart on the left. The most noticeable feature about him was well-maintained black and navy colored pompadour. This was none other then Josuke Higashikta, the son of the late Joeseph Joestar. He was at least 44 years old. The town of Morioh knew him best for being a detective prodigy and is the best they have solving numerous amounts of cases, including disappearances.

" It's a been a while Joylene and Jewel. "

" Hey Grunkle Josuke. " Joey greeted giving him a wave.

" Grunkle? " Star looked to her roommate in confusion.

" It's short for great uncle. " Joey explained and immediately the blonde began to piece it all together.

" Oh...But...Uh...Isn't he? " Star was about to ask until he cut her off since it was a very complicated topic with him nodding his head and motioned his fingers across his throat telling her to drop it which she did as Josuke then noticed his great nephew.

" Wow, look at you Joey, you got taller since the last time I saw you. " The pompadour man said noticing the changes his great nephew had gone through over the years since he'd last seen him. " You been working out to? "

" Eh...No, not really. Its mostly from me running to school cause I was late and some other stuff...That are awkward...Oh, by the way, this is Star Butterfly. She's the foreign exchange student that's been living with us. " The black spiked haired teen said introducing his roommate. " Just a forwarning, she can be a bit of a handful, but she's good people. "

" So this is the one Jewel keeps writing to me about. Hi, nice to meet you. " He offered her a handshake but instead she laughed a bit " Huh? What's so funny? "

" N-nothing. It's just your hair...It's just so funny looking. " Hearing this suddenly changed the atmosphere along with Matthew and Adam growing extremely nervous while Star was confused along with Jana while Jewel and Joylene groaned upon what was going to happen next.

" What the hell...did you say about my **hair!?** " Josuke mood quickly changed from very nice to extremely pissed off giving off a purple aura glaring daggers right at the blonde who didn't expect him to get so angry and violent.

" Ah crap, not now! " Matthew exclaimed in worry.

" Uh...what's happening? " Janna inquired.

" Right now your seeing is when he's extremely pissed off! " Adam explained in a tone matching along with Matthew. " Nothing can set him off worse is when someone insults or makes fun of his hair! Star apologize right now! "

" Seriously!? I'm Sorry-I'm sorry! " Star apologized putting her hands in defense doing her best to be honest all while Josuke kept his gaze on her. " I wasn't trying to insult you or anything! "

" Even so, it really grinds my gears when I hear some one dissing my pride and joy... " Josuke growled in anger and annoyance. " **It really pisses me off**! " And then just like that a right arm appeared attempting to a land a hit it was blocked off and in response the older male grunted in pain and held his own right arm to ease the pain. " What the hell? "

" Star, get behind me. " Joey instructed and that's what she did. " She doesn't know a thing about you... " Joey said as he got in front of his friend and gave his great uncle a piercing hard glare of his own giving off a dark blue aura. " I thought you were over this, but you know what, screw it. I'm just gonna say it to get it off my chest... " '

I can't believe I'm doing this...But at least it's get him off of her. ' The teen said to himself before yelling out. " **You're hair is freakin stupid!** **News flash**!** We live in the twenty first century you moron! Those things are way out of date!** "

" Is he freakin crazy?! " Matthew cried out in shock. " This only just makes things worse! "

" And now, you're gonna say 'you little shit' right? " Joey predicted.

" You little shit... " Josuke growled all while at the same time hiding his surprise that he knew what he was going to say before his stand Crazy Diamond had finally emerged and it was defiantly more different then it was during part four. It still had it's usual armor only the helmet had a single small spike, including a few more tubes going down it's back, it still had it's pink skin, but now it appeared that less skin was exposed and covered in armor such as it's legs and underneath it's fore arms along with the pieces shaped like hearts now colored dark purple. " **You're dead!** "

" Dora! " With a shout the close range stand began to rapidly punch Neon Galaxy who blocked the attack before catching a right hook and cried out. " Nora! " Landing a solid blow to the stomach making Josuke stumble back along coughing up a bit of blood with a direct hit into the face sending him flying.

" Tch, you had enough? " Joey questioned his uncle.

" Uh, shouldn't we stop them? " Janna asked from the sidelines as everyone else watched from the sidelines.

" And get caught in the cross fire of the beasts? No thank you. " Adam answered as they watched Josuke get up and approached his great nephew.

" Not even close... " Josuke growled giving Joey an answer before the two close range stands began an exchange of rapid fast fists.

Crazy Diamond: " **Doraoraoroaoroaoroaoroaoraoraoraora!** "

Neon Galaxy: " **Noranoranoranoranoranoranoranora!** " As this contest of rapid punches continued Neon Galaxy had finally knocked Crazy Diamond back before making multiple chains made out of light locked the close range stand place.

"** Enough!** " A deep gruff voice yelled out, before someone else suddenly punched Josuke knocking him flat onto the ground leaving everyone confused.

" Huh? " Star blinked a few times. " What just happened? " She was indeed confused, cause just a second ago the two stands were locked in combat, but now Josuke was laying on the ground, and it wasn't from Neon Galaxy either.

" Yare, yare daze... " The same old ruff voice exclaimed diverting their attention to the right seeing someone coming out of car. " Really Josuke? You need to get over this stupid old habit of yours. "

The one who said this was a very tall old man in his late 60's most likely 67 at best with solid grey hair with green eyes holding a very tall cane. His clothing consisted of a visored ornamented cap with two large gold stars that had a black outline torn at the back and blending with his hair. He had a roughly mid-calf-length coat colored pitch black with white pockets, and gold patterns such as the edgings of the standing collar with multiple gold stars on the inside and the outside including a gold chain attached. He then sighed shaking his head in disapointment. This was Jotaro Cujoh, a very famous Marine Explorer and is well known for hit for the field in Ecology. " Even after all these years, I thought you'd stop that. But I guess I was wrong. "

" Dad?! What are you doing here?! I thought you were still in the hospital recovering?! " Joylene inquired in surprise.

" I only recently go released, I was going to tell you, but I decided why not surprise you instead? " He answered with a bit of a smirk.

" Grandpa! I'm so glad that your okay! " All the sudden without hesitation Jewel ran up to the large man giving him a hug and seeing this caught Stars attention.

" Dad? Grandpa? Wait a minute...Joey is that? " She began putting the pieces together.

" Yep. That's the same man who beated Dio. " Joey confirmed nodding his head smiling away. " My great grandpa, Jotaro Cujoh. " He then headed over to elderly Jojo and smiled. " Hi grandpa. "

Upon noticing Joey the elder smiled and placed a hand on his head. " Hey Joey, it's been a while hasn't it? "

The teen chuckled upon hearing that. " Heheheheh, It sure has been! "

* * *

After introductions were made, everyone had gotten settled into the Morioh Grand Hotel.

Jewel was gonna share a room with Joylene, Matthew was with Adam, while Jana was by herself that ultimately left Joey and Star to stay together while Jotaro had his own private room thanks to his connections with the Speedwagon foundation.

During this time, Joey was telling his grandpa and grunkle about all the adventures he and Star had been on traversing through the entire universe all the way starting from the first day Star had arrived on earth, minus the Blood Moon Ball, an event that he's never told anyone about, not even his own mother, cause in his mind he was sure she never told her parents about it either, so in other words it was like a secret kept between the two of them.

" That's a hell of a way to start off your first year in high school. " Jotaro commented.

" Your telling me. " The teen commented. " Still find it hard to believe that my roommates a princess from another dimension, huh? "

" I had a bit of doubts about it at first, but from what Joylene's been telling me, I believe you now. " The old man replied.

" Yeah, I know a lot of weird things happen to us, but befriending royalty? That's something even I didn't expect. " Josuke commented. " Also, we heard you attacked, how are you holding up? "

In response Joey took off his shirt and raised up his pant legs showing the scars he had gotten from Panthera and it's Stand The Quiet One. " Aside from the scars, I'm a lot better. "

" What the hell attacked you? " Josuke asked because he'd never expect his own nephew to go through such hell at a young age. In fact, he was only just one year younger when he started dealing with Stands at the age of 16.

" A black panther. It had a Stand, a real tricky one at that too. " Joey answered as he put his shirt back on. " I was just lucky to figure out it's weakness and beat that freakin cat to a pulp. "

" You're 'lucky' to be even alive right now. But your Stand, Neon Galaxy is defiantly strong. " Jotaro noted. " I watched a little bit of it's display of power, and it's much stronger then Crazy Diamond. In fact, I'd say it'd would've been just about on par with Star Platinum when I was younger. "

" Whoa, really? that's cool...I guess... " The teen said rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

" Hey, Joey? Jewel's been writing to us for a while now, is it true that you've dealt with enemy stand users? " Josuke asked making the younger Jojo sigh.

" It's more complicated then you think. Grunkle Josuke, Grandpa, there's something important I need to fill you in on. "

And so, Joey told his grandfather and great uncle everything that has been happening, from the Stands attacking him constantly, learning Tom had a bow and arrow, his close battle with Panthera and most importantly the mysterious figure Danzig, who had not yet revealed the power behind his Stand.

" You're certain that his stand, Ace of Spades didn't reveal it's abilites? " Jotaro asked.

" I am, aside from the sheer raw power it has. After I got captured. "

" We now know who's been targeting us though...But the question is, why? " Josuke spoke up.

" And that's the big question, he knows about us, even though we've never met him, we only have more questions then answers. " Jotaro said his thoughts. " As for why he didn't kill him, that bothers me a little. Why is he so interested in him? "

" Honestly, somethings just not adding up... " Joey said getting their attention. "..For starters, Toffee has a great deal of knowledge about Stars magic, including the spell to make it self destruct. But the question is, why did he do it? He had to known that the wand would revive. So why destroy it knowing it would only come back and kill himself in the process? Those two obviously have a plan, and quite frankly I'm not as ease here. "

" Not to mention, there's all of these cards. " Jotaro added as he brought out the said pieces of paper containing the stands that his great grandson had encountered so far. " Every single one of these Stands have minds of their own, but then they turn into cards, this just doesn't make any sense. I've encountered Stands in the past who have minds of their own, like Anubis, a Stand with a mind of it's own, that's lived on even after his user died off a long time ago, bounding himself into a sword. "

" You think that it has something to do with the ability of Danzig's Ace of Spades? " Josuke chimed in.

" Most likely. " Jotaro replied back as put his hands together showing he was thinking. " But I've been doing a lot of thinking lately, and just maybe, the Stand's ability is somehow in a way has similar powers to that of a foe we've faced before... "

" Who? " Joey inquired.

" Enrico Pucci... " They all look to see it was Jolyene standing at the door and made her way into the room.

" Grandma Jolyene... "

" That bastard was the one who framed me all those years ago. It was all an attempt to lure dad out. " She began to explain while sitting down. " Enrico was very loyal and a close friend to Dio. So after he was killed, he wanted payback. As well as dads memories of Dio's Diary. For ultimate power, one that could've changed the world as we know it. But in the end we were able to stop him, but I lost a few friends I made in Green Dolphin as well. " The woman said sadly recalling her allies, Foo Figthers, Weather Report, Narciso and Gwess while it was Enrico who made it out alive along with her. " But his Stand White Snake, had the ability to create a special kind of disc. "

" A disc? " Joey asked.

" Through the mind and soul two different kinds are made, the first taking away memories, and the second is the soul, which is also capable to taking a persons Stand. "

" That's right. " Jotaro said. " In fact even long after it ceased to exist. there still in tact, but the fact that these cards contain Stands with their own minds, it has to be just that, but how it's power works, is a but a mystery for now. He's targeted me, so it's a possibility he'll go after Josuke, Joylene, your mother..Including Giorno... " As he was gonna talk further someone's phone rang. It belonged to Josuke.

" Sorry, hold on... " Josuke said as pulled out his phone to answer the call. " Hello? Koichi?...**WHAT?!** " His sudden yell caught their attention as he continued to talk on the phone. " Where at?! Got it. On my way. "

" What's the matter? " Jotaro asked.

" No time to explain, I gotta go. I'll fill you in later. " He answered before running out of the room leaving them all concerned while Joey was starting to feel very uneasy.

' I got bad feeling all the sudden...And it's not good... "

* * *

Elsewhere in Morioh inside of the police station was a middlle aged man sitting on a chair in some sort of interogation room. However something was completly wrong, his skin was solid white, his eyes were pitch black showing no signs of life at for this person was very much dead as it was then something was heard in the background.

"** La-la-la-la-la-la...~** " It was a very calm and gentle woman singing very creepily.

**To be continued**

* * *

**Stand Info **

**Crazy Diamond, User: Josuke Hisgashita **

**Ability. Restoration**

**Stats.**

**Power. A**

**Speed. A**

**Range. C**

**Durability: C**

**Precision: C**

**Potential. D**

* * *

**Now replying back to reviewers. (Sorry If I didn't reply to all of you, because the reviews have been pilling up since I last updated.)**

**Raidentensho, **

**Oh yeah, and hope you liked the crew traveling to the crazy and bizarre town we all know and love, Morioh. And trust me, I got big plans for this trip.**

**Guest Chapter 2 **

**I just did. **

**Guest #1 Chapter 1 **

**Heh, yeah, that'd be something alright.**

**Guest#2 Chapter 1**

**Hmm.**

**Guest#3 Chapter 3**

**I'm very pleased to see that you like the idea as much as I do.**

**Guest#4 Chapter 3**

**I look forward to making that chapter as well. **

**Bobby Jenkins. **

T**he answer is still no. She's go magic, that's more then enough. 2. An Arc you say? That idea does sound interesting, but I kind of already thought of one for their time in Morioh. **** Glad to see someone sees the idea I'm aiming for with Adam and Kelly, as for my yugioh story, I just haven't felt the rush or need to do it lately, **

**Guest #5 Chapter 3**

**Oh yeah, I look forward to working on that chapter. **

**Guest#6 Chapter 1**

**Eh, it would, but no. I'm not taking that route. **

**Bobby Jenkins (again for some reason) ****Eh, not really.**

**Guest#7 Chapter 3 **

**I got mixed feelings about that one, but I can figure something out.**

**Guest#8 Chapter 1.**

**...**

**Guest#9 Chapter 3**

**Don't know. It might be more then that. **

**ROCuevas**

**Thank you for the support as always.**

**Guest #10**

**Oh, the battle of Mewni it will be different from how it originally was, that's for sure.**

**Guest 2 & 3 # **

**I just did. Stop sending the reviews saying please update, that's just irritating.**


	5. C 5 Days in Morioh Day 1 & 2 Part 1

**And now, here's the next chapter for Star vs the Forces of Evil (Retold) 2. Here we shall begin this filler arc, that'll cover the groups two week stay at Morioh, each one will be different, sometimes a chapter might be focused on one single day, or even two. Heck, maybe even 3 depending on what I'm aiming for, or what you'd all like to see what'd happen next as I said from the last chapter. **

**Come on guys, I know some of you have good ideas on what can happen one of those days, from a fight with a Stand user to just well, a simple normal day between the characters. **

**So, don't be shy, and speak up your minds, I am rather curious to know what some of you come up with. So again, don't be shy, and just speak up. Well, that's enough talk out coming from me, let's get this story continuing on. **

**Here's the next chapter **

**(Now inserting Song: Kyouran Hey Kids! By The Oral Cigarettes 'weird name I know'. Opening is from some anime called Norogami Aragoto, I picked it, cause it's got a nice feeling that seemingly fits an Jojo's Bizarre Adventure opening.) **

As the opening begins with a light guitar intro a splotlight is seen piercing through the darkness revealing the faces of the main characters. Joey, Star, Adam, Matthew, Janna, Jewel, Jolyene and Tom.

**"Tonight, We honor the hero!" **

The guitar play picks up now revealing each character was doing a pose. Joey sitting against a wall pointing his fingers in a pistol fashion like his grandfather, Star leaning against him with her wand at hand, Adam with his arms crossed with an annoyed expression, Matthew giving two thumbs up, Janna with her head against her hands. Both Jewel and Jolyene back to back looking at the camera while Tom was turned around with his face turned to the right giving off an intimidating look before the title appears.

**Fusagu NO men ni ****kowasu kyouran Kids **

As the opening begins we first see Joey and Star making their way down in Echo Creek stopping at a bus stop with Star now running around in a circle before her roommate stops her pointing in front to show their ride had arrived.

**uso KIRAI? houkai? ****hibi o touka shite**

It now shows them hoping through different dimensions. First they end up in water world and encounter rabbit pirates, a large forest dimension fighting through some monsters and making their way through some other ones, waving to Tom, Buffrog and his tadpoles, Pony Head, and Kelly, before they end back on Earth in the town of Morioh

**amai taion no, ****mitsu nioi tatte **

**SOSOru Flavor, Flavor, Flavor ****Just wanna hold your handsx3 **

Another guitar play picks up as other characters come into view, such as Jotaro, Josuke, Koichi, Okuyasu, River, Moon, and the members of the Magic High Commission, including Glossaryck, Heckapoo, Rombelous, Omnitraxus Prime & Lekment.

**"Hey people! Let's go back to zero!" **

A number of shiloutes are seen flashing through including the sight of the Pillar men, Nerva, Pearl, Hendrix and at the center was Danzig with a stone mask at hand with his Stand Ace of Spades hovering above him along with the face of Toffee seen on the side while Ludo was seen holding his Bone Wand with his Spider and Eagle close by with one of them having the shadow of a three headed creature right above him.

**kurutte Hey Kids!, ****shidai ni jidai wa, ****kawatte owaranai shousou**

A wall is now seen and all of the names of the Stands appearing have their names on it in large white letters. Neon Galaxy appeared first in flash of blinding doing it's own rapid punches as two wings suddenly sprout from it's back.

**kuruette Hey Kids!**

Eletric Avenue is now seen going across the screen at incredible speeds before it stops and gives off a large amount of electricity

**deau hazu data, ****anata too (OH! OH!)**

Gun'z and Roses suddenly sprouts out of nowhere baring it's fangs and a few thorn vines lashes at the screen before a bunch of strings come together to reform Stone Ocean who readjusts it's shades and does a few punches of it's own.

**kurutte naita, ****wasurenai ai o sagashite tsunagitai zutto **

The silhouette of Toms Stand is seen followed by Echoes is now seen shifting from Act 1, 2 and on too 3 before The Hand appears and swipes it's right hand demonstrating it's power.

**kurutte Hey Kids!**

Crazy Diamond is seen punching it's way through the wall that instantly reformed before time suddenly stops revealing to the work of Star Platinum looking at the viewers showing it was still strong willed as when it first appeared.

**soredemo mirai, ****wa Again and Again**

Finally we now see the main characters dancing away along with their best friends and family rolling across the screen randomly as Neon Galaxy appears creating a shining orb shaped like a star that explodes into multiple specs of dust each one bearing the faces of the previous jojo's including their allies who fought and died alongside them.

**kurutte Hey Kids!, Kudaranai egao**

**koboshite imi, no nai kousou**

We now see the characters sitting around a table having a good and looked up giving the screen a thumbs up showing they were high above in the clouds with the rest of the entire world right beneath them as the opened ends.

**kurutte heiki, ****watashi no namae o Again and Again ****(I swear, I respect the heroes!)**

**Chapter 5 **

**Morioh: Day 1 & 2 (Part 1)**

* * *

Yesterday was pretty eventful in only just a short amount of time. For one, Star meeting Josuke went down south pretty fast because she laughed at his hair. So that was something, Star wouldn't be sharing with her mother. But, on the goodside, there vacation was just now beginning so, Joey was hoping that just for once they'd catch a break and have a little normal time. However, knowing his family's 'bizarre curse' that probably wouldn't happen.

Currently, Josuke was busy with his work as a detective with Jotaro providing him with whatever information the Speed Wagon Foundation could provide him with. As for Jewel and Jolyne they were out in town shopping leaving the youngsters by themselves at the hotel.

As of the moment we see Joey watching some tv laying in his bed while Star was right next to him jumping up and down on her mattress before stopping and looked to see he turned it off.

" Soooooooo...? " The blonde began.

" Sooooooo...? " Joey returned back.

" What do you want to do today Jojo? "

" Eh, I don't know. " The black spiked haired teen shrugged. " What do you think? "

" We could explore some dimensions. "

" On a vacation though? " The black spike haired teen question.

" Yeah, good point. " The blonde said in disappointment before she perked up and gained an idea. " Oh! How about we go and check out the town? "

Joey hummed at that idea. " That doesn't sound like a bad idea actually. We can also take, Janna, Matthew and Adam with us. Sound good? "

" Sure. Just let me change. " The blonde answered and then glares at him.

" What? "

" When I say change, leave the room! Shoo-shoo! " She pushes him out and closes the door locking it in the process.

" You could've just asked me to leave like a normal person you know! " The teen said before pausing in realization." Wait a minute, my clothes are in there! "

" You'll just have to wait to then! " The blonde's voice replied through the door.

" Oh no! You go in the bathroom then! I'm changing in the room! You have your privacy and I have my privacy! "

" Huh...You do have a point. Sorry! " The door unlocks. " I'll do what you suggested! "

" Thank you... " Joey said before groaning and shaking his head in annoyance. " Give a me break from this crap already... " The teen breathed as he entered closing the door behind.

* * *

**An hour later,**

Jojo, Matthew and Adam were now all waiting outside of the hotel for their remaining friends/party members.

In fact, they were all now wearing different clothes.

Joey wasn't wearing his usual black buttoned shirt, but instead a navy high collar shirt covered with silver markings, but kept on the rest of his usual clothing.

Adam had still had on his signature bandanna tied around his forehead. Except now he was wearing a blue shirt with white zigzagged patterns that matched with his bandanna, and a pair of multi pocket brown pants.

Then there was Matthew. He still had his light green sweatshirt left unzipped showing off a black shirt with two yellow lightning bolts crossed together in an X formation. As for the rest of his clothes, they remained the same.

" Sheesh what is taking them so long? " Matthew asked starting to impatient tapping his right foot checking out his watch. " It's been 15 minutes since we got out here. "

" Actually it's been an hour. " Joey corrected. " Besides, they'll be here. This is normal, Star tends to take her time. But not always though. "

" Yeah, it'll be fine. Besides, sometimes woman like to take their time to look pretty. At least that's what I've been told before. " Adam added getting a look from their fellow stand user in annoyance. As he was gonna speak up, something else caught their attention.

" Sorry for the wait! " They heard Stars voice making them turn to see that both she and Janna were in different clothing from what they usually had on.

Janna replaced her turquoise jacket with a white jacket that had an olive green hoodie that was almost identical to her usual beanie, with a pink shirt underneath and kept her yellow skirt and replaced her boots with knee high black shoes with pink laces.

As for Star she had on an entirely different outfit. Instead of her octopus dress, she had a dark purple jacket with rainbows patched on her shoulders, with red strips on the edge of her sleeves. She had a white shirt underneath that had a pink heart with two arrows crossing in front of it. She also had a red bandana wrapped around her neck, her also wore a pair of black jeans with a different color set of rhino boots matching in color. Last her devil horn headband was replaced with wings and her hair was tied into a pony tail.

Upon seeing this Joey had a slight blush, because in all actuality he really like the way Star looked in that clothing.

" Alright, cool. Can we get going now? " Matthew asked showing he was done with waiting with his own blush in tact that didn't go unnoticed by Adam who sighed in annoyance for feeling left out.

* * *

After getting some directions they began to make their way to a bustop while Adam was checking out the map.

" Okay, it says here we'll have to keep going forward, and then make a right. "

" What's the waiting period? " Matthew asked.

" Says it can take like 15, to 20 minutes for the bus to arrive. " Adam replied back.

" Seriously? Man, that mall better be worth it. " The young zepelli groaned.

" Ah...It's such a nice day. " Star commented stretching out her arms.

" Hmmm. " Joey hummed in agreement. " By the way, Star? Does your wardrobe literally have almost everything in there? "

" Sometimes I use my magic to change my clothing. You remember right? " Joey knew what she was talking about but now wanted to forget because of what he had to do. Wear a princess dress, not one of his proudest moments. " Why do you ask? "

" I just never expected you to have something like that. " Joey replied. " You look like one of those female anime characters in the manga's that have cool plots in it. "

" Really? I just wanted to try out something a bit 'different'. " The blonde answered honestly. " What do you think though? "

" I think it's really cool actually. " Joey replied making Star smile while supporting a light blush. However the blush disappeared because something caught their attention. Up ahead they saw cops swarming a house with police tape surrounding it, with a few officers keeping some people back just an ambulance and an ambulance drove up.

" Something happened there... " Janna commented.

" Looks that way... " Matthew added as some guy wearing golf clothing walked up right by them.

" Hey excuse me? " Joey asked getting his attention." What happened here? "

" the guy living here committed suicide. By shooting himself in the heart..." Everyone winced upon hearing what was said. " It's really weird though... "

" What do you mean by that? "

" I take it you kids aren't from around here right? " They all nodded. " Well, just listen, all of you be careful. "

" Why? " Star was the one to ask.

" Because, Morioh, is going through some dark times again. " The man began. " Like the guy living here committing suicide, is one the five people to do something like this in the last two months. Heck, I knew him, he was really nice, and he had it all. A nice wife, good kids, he had a great family. Then just about two weeks, ago, things took a turn for the worst, his wife filed for divorce, taking custody of the kids, he lost the house, sold everything, and then ended up on the streets. It's almost like as if, his luck suddenly changed. Probably that's why he killed himself. But that's the least of your worries. People are disappearing. "

" Disappearing? " Matthew repeated making sure he heard that right.

" Disappearing. " The man confirmed.

" How many people have disappeared? What are we talking about? "

" Try over 40 people in the last six months. " He said shocking them greatly. " That's why I warn you kids, be careful and whatever you do, don't go out after dark. " With that said The man walked off heading towards wherever he was heading making the group pause exchanging a uneasy look with one another before continuing on and eventually arrived at the bus stop.

As they were waiting on the bus, somebody had thrown a newspaper in the trash, and by curiosity Adam whistled making Eletric Avenue fetch it for him. Once it was in his hands, he began to read.

" ...That guy...He wasn't joking... " This perked everyone's interest looking right at him.

" Is it about the disappearances? " Star asked getting a nod.

" Listen to this.: _The total missing person count has now risen to over 40. Last night, another female high school student by the name of Sado Mizuki went missing. This marks the 25th female victim to disappear along with 15 males. So far, no bodies have been found or recovered, and their whereabouts are unknown including possible other victims who have disappeared in these last six months with the family's of the victims praying that their safe and that they'll return._ _This is also marked as the worst series of events to have happened since the late 1990's infamous serial killer Yoshikage Kira._ " Adam stopped reading and passed it to everyone so they could check it out for themselves.

" Man this is really serious... " Matthew commented.

" After all of these years, someone's taken that sick bastards mantel. " Adam added. " If it's this serious, then there might be a chance that we might have to get involved. Sorry, Joey I'm just saying my thoughts. Your birthday is in a matter of days and it's Spring Break, I didn't mean to ruin the mood. "

" No, I get it. " The black spiked haired teen sighed. " It's just part of not being normal like everyone else. I've gotten a little used to it. "

" Oh come on guys! " Star finally spoke up. " This is supposed to be a fun day! besides, our vacations just starting. "

" You know what, Star's right. Hell with it, let's go have some fun. " Joey said in agreement just as the buss arrived.

" Ah, good timing. " Adam commented as they went inside the vehicle and paid.

" I wonder if I'll find anything interesting here? " Janna wondered.

" Just as long as it ain't weird and gross, I'm fine with it. " Matthew said as they sat down with the buss now driving off.

" Huh, you know, after that one time at Brittney's birthday party, I never thought I'd be riding another buss again. " Joey commented as he sat down.

" But you ride the school though, how's that any different? " Star inquired.

" Honestly, Star I think with everything's that happened, my brain is getting too overloaded by now... "

" Well, good thing were gonna have some fun taking us away from all the 'danger'. " She said in a similar tone from when they first met making him chuckle.

* * *

The group had now arrived at the mall. Once they were there, they headed straight to the arcade, and as to be expected, it was packed. The place was full of arcade games made in Japan itself, including a few appearing to be imported from U.S.

" Cool, I like the feeling of this place. " Matthew commented. " Come to think of it, Janna do you even play video games? "

" Yeah, I do. Just not all the time. " The mischievous girl answered. " You any good? "

" Wanna find out then? " With that said they headed off into different part of the arcade.

" Even though it's smaller then the amethyst arcade, this isn't to half bad. " Star said as she browsed around. " You got any suggestions Jojo? "

" Yeah, I think so. Come on, let's go see what they got. "

As they left Adam sighed. " Well, looks like I'm the guy who don't has a girl with him. Yeah...totally not wierd. " He then looks around to see the selection they had. " Huh, Pacman? Eh, I beated it plus its from Japan itself, so why am I not surprised to see it here. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles? Tempting, but I already got it at home. Donkey Kong? Maybe. How about Street Fighter? No, there's to many as it is. Oooh! They got, House of The Dead 3. Now this I can play. "

...

" Skee Balls? Really? " Jana asked Matthew with a raised eyebrow as they were next to the said game as a few balls came out of the slot.

" Why not? You scared? " The teen asked.

" Nope. Not really. " She replied and instead of rolling it she threw it into one of the 1000,00 point slots. " Ruh-roh. " She exclaimed mocking Scooby Doo followed by Matthew throwing the ball into the same hole and smirked.

" Ruh-roh. " He too mocked scooby doo smirking as well.

...

Joey and Star now come back into view walking around to see what they could play.

" Wow, there's defiantly a lot of different games here. " Star commented as they went around. " I never earth could have places like this. "

" Yeah, sometimes you find true marvels in arcades like these here on earth. " Joey commented as they looked around before he spotted a few pinaball machines. Two in particular, The Lord of The Rings and Godzilla. " Aha, there's something fun we can do. Come on. " He lead her over to the two machines.

" What are these things? " Star asked since she's never seen anything like it before.

" There Pinball machines. Very popular games that people enjoy playing all the time. You should try it. "

" Okay. So how does it work? What are the rules? " The blonde asked as she looked them over.

" Well, it's pretty simple actually. A ball comes in, and you press the buttons on the sides make the levers shoot the ball up and score as many points as you can before you lose the ball. " Jojo explained.

" Oh, alright. That does sound like fun. Which one should I go for? "

" Try the Lord of the Rings. " The black spiked haired teen suggested making the blonde step forward and examine the device.

" This looks cool... " The mewman princess commented as she looked in the inside interior and then paused. " Um...Jojo? Would you mind showing me how to work this thing? "

" Okay, first you pull that handle. " He pointed to where it was. " When a ball is in the slot and it goes into the center. " He demonstrated the pulling action and releasing it.

" How do you make the bars hit the ball again? " Star asked and Jojo got behind her and grabbed her hands and placing them on the sides where the buttons were located.

" Just press those buttons. Not to fast either, you got time it perfectly to make the ball score more points. " He explained.

" Oooooh..I think I get it now. " She then started blushing lightly of how close he was and still held onto her hands. " Uh, Jojo? You can let go now. "

" Hmm? Whoa, sorry. " He oblidged quickly stepping away from her and went over to the pinball machine right next to the game she was playing. " So? Ready to play? "

" Heck yeah! " The blonde replied as they started their little friendly competition.

...

Meanwhile with Matthew and Janna they were currently playing Soul Caliber. Matthew was playing as Astaroth while Janna was playing as Ivy.

" Oh! You going down! " The girl taunted as she landed a few blows taking out some of her opponents health.

" Nuh-uh... " Her opponent replied back as he did a super move and took down the girls fighter. " Ha! I won! "

" Whatever. " Janna said shrugging her shoulders and smirked upon gaining an idea. " Hmmm...How about we raise up the stakes...make a bet. "

" What kind of bet? " Matthew asked sounding a bit intrigued.

" The next game. If I beat you, you have to do whatever I want for the next two days and if you win then I'll do whatever you want for the next two days. "

" Hmmm...interesting wager. What game would we be playing? " Janna points over behind them to show Star Wars Trilogy. He whistled upon seeing the game itself and looked back at her. " I warn ya, I've been playing that game for a long time. I got the highest score back at home. "

" Not anymore, I took it down. " Janna replied with a smirk crossing her arms.

" Did you actually beat it or did you cheat? "

" How about you find out for yourself? " The mischevious girl replied.

" So you want to play it that way huh? Alright, you got yourself a bet. " Hearing this made Janna chuckle confusing him greatly. " What? "

" You already lost and don't even know it. " She answered as they went over to the game to play.

...

Adam is seen still playing House of the Dead and has already attracted a crowd to watch him play as if they were all entranced before he beats it. Afterwards he moves onto a Jurrasic Park shooting game with the crowd still following him and watching him play in amazement.

...

" Haha! I win! " Star cheered as she scored more points then Joey by only 5 playing Lord of the Rings.

" Eh, beginners luck. " Joey said shaking off the loss with a shrug. " So what do you wanna try next? "

" Hmm... " She looks around for anything that caught her attention and soon spotted something. " Whoa! What is that? " She points over to a large platform with a digital screen.

" Looks like a dancing game. " Joey said as they walked over to it.

" Really? There are games like that? "

" Yeah, wait you don't have dancing games? "

" No. Not like this. I usually save my dancing for The Bounce Lounge when I usually hang with Pony Head. Come on, let's play it. "

" Nah, I don't wanna. " Joey said and hearing this made Star lean in close to his face with a smirk. " Why are you looking at me like that for? "

" Nothing. I totally get it. I get it. "

" Get what? " The black spiked haired teen was a still confused.

" You're a chicken! You're afraid that you'll lose! "

" No I'm not. " Joey instantly countered.

" If you aren't then play with me. " She clearly wasn't going to let this go anytime soon.

" Star I don't wan- " He was cut off by the said blonde.

" Bock-bock-bock-bock-bock-bock! " She starts flapping her elbows imitating a chicken annoying him greatly.

" Alright fine! " Hearing this made her smile. " Let's get this over with. "

" Yes! " She pumped her fist in victory. " Come on show me what you got. "

" No-no-no...By all means, royalty first. " Joey gestured sarcastically making her chuckle.

" Heh, with pleasure. " She took of her jacket and gave it to Joey for him to hold and got on the platform. The song she picked was Poker Face. As the song started, she simply taped her right foot before twirling around and began to use some quick foot work along with swinging her arms. She did so for a little bit more and pointed towards Joey, doing a split. And at last she finished it off by snapping her fingers and struck a pose with two peace signs.

She left the platform with Jojo giving her a round of applause. " Not bad. Not bad at all. "

" Beat that. " The blonde said as she retrieved her jacket and put it back on making him chuckle.

" My turn. " Joey went up to the machine and picked out the song he'd be dancing to. The song of his choice was Dancing with Myself.

As the music started Joey first raised his right arm into the air and then spun around holding his hands a few inches away from his face. He then began to follow it up with some quick footwork before waving his arms, then did a few more spins and stood on his head and did a quick break dance spin. Lastly he did the moonwalk and struck a pose. After that was done Star gave him a round of applause for the nice moves he made.

" So? " The black spiked haired teen asked as he stepped off. " Wanna call it a tie? "

" Yeah, sure. That was fun though. Come on, admit it, "

" Alright, alright...It was... "

" See... " She said leaning in. " And you didn't want to~ " She said singing the last part while her roommate rolled his eyes.

" Haha! Yes! " They both turn to see Janna cheering in victory. " I win-I win-I win! "

" Yeah-yeah. Shut up. I'll keep my end of the deal. " Matthew said

" Wait, where's Adam? " They all then notice a large crowd gathered near guitar hero cheering away as they were watching the said teen who was having a blast doing Queen's Bohemian Rhaposody on the hardest mode possible. Some to which was nearly impossible to do.

Later on they had all played a few more games and got a whole bunch of tickets as well. With the tickets at hand, they all went to the desk to trade them in for some prizes. Matthew and Janna went first since they racked up the most tickets with their 'methods'.

Janna turned in all her tickets for a cool looking skull shaped alarm clock that glowed in the dark and a Gengar Plush. Matthew got himself a big Charizard plush along with his own X Box One witch was the second highest most expensive item to get with so many tickets.

Adam spent all of his tickets on the most expensive item that was even more then the x box one, an black electric guitar with red claw shaped markings.

Joey had gotten himself a Snorlax bean bag chair, for decorating his room and gave Star the rest of his tickets so that she was able to get a very adorable cat plushi in her opinion. Ironically enough, it was Morgana from Persona 5.

" So? Wanna grab a bite to eat before heading to the hotel or wait tell we get back? " Joey asked everyone as they left the arcade.

" I saw the hotel. All in favor, say Aye. " Adam spoke up proudly carrying his new guitar in it's case.

" Aye! " Everyone else said before a very tall guy wearing ragged clothing resembling a homeless person made his way through and bumped into Janna causing her to fall onto the floor.

" Hey! Watch where you're going! " Matthew called as he helped

" Yeah! You could've said excuse me! " The girl said but he kept walking on not even bothering to look back.

" Go to hell. " The guy replied back showing he didn't care one bit.

" Geez, what a dick... " Matthew said not liking the guys attitude one bit.

" Come on, let's get out of here. " Joey said and they didn't hesitate to agree.

* * *

A while later they all arrived back at the Morioh Grand Hotel.

Star entered first sighing in content. " Today was really fun. "

" I'll say. I can't wait to try out this baby. " Adam commented as he to entered with his guitar at hand. " Maybe I'll try the hot tub afterwards... "

" Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm taking a shower. " Joey made his saying.

" Yeah, today was a pretty good day. " Matthew agreed.

" Don't forget, now you have to do whatever I want for the next two days. " Janna said with a smug grin much to the teens annoyance and frustration.

" I know, I know. Geez, I'll keep my word. "As he sad this and entered hotel Jana began to wobble a bit before the door suddenly slammed into her face cauging the girl to recoil in pain and cover her nose. " Oh geez! " Matthew drops his stuff and rushes over to her. " Janna, are you alright? Come on, let me see-let me see... " He managed to get her hands to reveal her nose was bleeding. " Ah, man. Come on, let's get you cleaned up. "

" Don't worry I can get to my room. " The Filipino girl said as he got back up with Matthew passing her a few tissues that were nearby to stop the bleeding. " Thank you. "

" Anytime. You sure your fine? "

" Relax Matt, I'm okay. " The girl replied with the boy now picking up his stuff and Janna's before catching up with the others. And unknown to her there was a small shackle wrapped around her right ankle with a very tiny iron ball attached to it.

* * *

**The Next Day**

We first come to see Janna inside of her bathroom brushing her teeth. As she was doing the intercom was ringing was heard from the intercom. She then answers. " Who is it? "

" It's me Matthew. Can I come in? " The said teens voice was heard

" Yeah, you can. I'm the bathroom just give me a few. ". As she turned it off she suddenly got shocked making her recoil a bit. " Eh, just a little shock. "

As she was doing this the mirror suddenly slipped off of the wall and dropped onto the floor shattering upon landing sending a single shard of glass into her leg. The girl cringed in pain upon the impact.

" Ow... " She heard a knock on the bathroom door.

" Hey, Janna? You okay in there?

" Yeah, I'm alright... " The girl replied as Adam undid the lock and entered inside to see the current state she was in.

" No your not... " Matthew headed over to her and examined the damage and quickly tended to it by bring out a pair of tweezers.

" I'm not a baby Matt, I can do this by myself. " Jana protested and cringed in a little pain from him pulling

" To late, already doing it. " Matthew argued as he repeated the process. " What happened? "

" The mirror just slipped off the wall, it broke and that's what happened. " She explained.

" Really? " He looked back at the wall and saw that there was nothing wrong with it or the mirror in general. " Huh, that's just weird. "

" You almost done? "

" Yeah, just one more and then I'll wrap it up. "

* * *

After that brief 'weird' incident with the mirror the group was now eating breakfast.

" Mmmm...These pancakes are great. " Adam said as he was digging into his breakfast.

" I know...I wish they made these just as good as this on Mewni. " Star agreed while Joey was eating waffles with a few over medium eggs with bacon on the side of it. As for Janna she was munching down on a few pieces of toast covered in jelly while Matthew was simply eating a bowl of cereal.

" So? What do you guys wanna do today? " Star asked brining up the topic.

" We could go sight seeing. " Adam suggested. " Or check out the town some more. "

" Yeah, that sounds good. " Joey agreed.

" Actually, Janna and I got plans for today. " This earned a look from Joey, Star and Adam making him sigh in annoyance. " I just lost a bet against her and now I'm paying for it, that's all. "

" For today and tomorrow. " Janna spoke proudly with a smirk.

" Eh, that's alright. " Jojo said shrugging his

" So where are you two going exactly? "

" Janna said something about visiting a shrine or whatever. Right? "

" Yeah and also visit the graveyards while get my hands on some Miso-flavored Beef Tongue. " This earned looks from everyone. " What? "

" Janna that just sounds weird...Adam, pass me the salt. " His fellow stand user did as he was asked and passed him the salt. But as soon as he got it the cap of the salt popped off and contents were spilled all over Jojo much to his surprise.

" Whoa! Matthew, what the heck!? " Joey said as he got up to get the salt off of his clothes and went into the bathroom to rinse himself off.

" Sorry, Jojo. My hand just slipped! " Matthew apologized.

" Oooh..." Janna said with a mischievous grin. " Someone's got some bad luck. "

" Because I spilled the salt? " Matthew asked.

" Yeah. "

" Pfff! Janna, I believe in a lot of things, but bad luck. It ain't one of them. "

" If you say so. " The mischievous girl said and continued to their morning breakfast.

* * *

A couple of hours had now passed, and following their deal. They went to the shrine, got a few souveneirs and stopped by the graveyard for some odd reason. Maybe because it was because of Janna's fascination with supernatural that made her want to go to these places. But for Matthew, all he wanted to do was just get today and tomorrow over with so that the deal was done and he vowed never to make wagers against Janna again.

" Okay, are we done now? " Matthew asked.

" Almost, there's one more thing I wanna do. " Jana answered.

" But you said that the last time! "

" I know. " The mischievous girl replied with a slight grin. " That's why this will be the last thing to do for the day. Follow me. "

...

They're now in the downtown area with Matthew walking behind Jana feeling very confused.

" Wait a minute, what are we doing? "

" Trying out some of the famous miso flavored beef tongue. And some other stuff. "

" Ewwww...That just sounds gross. " He said making a face.

" Hey, remember the deal~ " Janna reminded him much to his annoyance.

" Alright, alright fine. " Matthew gave in. " But so help me, if it's gross, and you just wanted to prank me, I'm out of here. " He said before they entered a small looking shack that was actually a restaurant. The only available seats were metal tall stools on the ground. " How did you find out about this place? "

" I asked some people at the arcade yesterday. " Jana answered as they sat down with a man appearing before them behind the counter.

" So, what will it be today? " He asked.

" Two orders of the Miso flavored beef tongue and rice omelettes. " Janna answered with the man quickly writing down the order in a mere second on a piece of paper.

" Coming right up. I'll be with you in a few. " He darts off into the kitchen.

" Rice Omelettes? Really? " Matthew asked sounding a bit surprised. " I never took you to actually like that. "

" What? My mom makes them all the time. " Janna said. " You never had one? "

" No. " He quickly answered.

" Heheh, well hold onto to your taste buds then. " Janna chuckled before there food had arrived. " Ah, good timing. "

" Here you go. I'll be right back, I just need to fetch a few things from the store. " The cook said before leaving them alone to eat to do what he needed to do.

" This beef tongue? " Matthew questioned as Janna dug in happily enjoying each bite. " How is it?

" Go on and try it then. " She said with Matthew cutting off a good sized small piece and slowly put the piece of cooked meat into his mouth. After chewing for a bit he paused and looked at it.

" It's delicious... " Matthew finally spoke up.

" What'd I tell ya? " Janna commented. " Now go for the Rice Omelette. " He did as instructed and repeated the process again and just like before his taste buds were hit with a tidal wave of flavors.

" This is so good... " Matthew said happily.

" See...And you thought it was gross. " She said while eating hers.

" Yeah, I admit Janna that was really good. " Matthew admitted as he happily continued eating. " Hey Jana? Can I ask you something? "

" Yeah, I guess. "

" Why do you always mess with Marco? "

" Eh, because it's fun teasing him that's why. The way he reacts is just to funny. "

" And you also flirt with him? Ain't a sign showing you like him or something? "

" Pfft, nah, not really...One time though...I did...one time...Plus, I one time hypnotized Marco into passing out whenever I snap my fingers when I ever say 'Chickenbutt'. "

Matthew gave her a raised eyebrow. " Yeah right. I don't believe that... "

" Oh yeah? Want proof? " She asked taking that as a challenge. " I'll call him right now and put him on speaker. " She reached for her phone and called for the said teen who answered on the other end of the line.

" **Hello?** " In response Janna snapped her fingers three times before saying. " Chickenbutt. " They then heard a loud thud on the floor. She then hung bearing a smirk on her face. " Believe me now? " She asked before hanging up.

" Could you show me how to do that Adam later? "

" Why would you wanna hypnotize your best friend? " She asked sounding a bit intrigued.

" We share a room, and he snores. Wouldn't you do the same? " He asked with a deadpan face.

" Hmmm...Yeah, I would. " She admitted. " Hey, are you gonna eat that or what? "

" Oh, sorry. " The teen apologized. As they continued to eat, Janna now saw this as an opportunity and took the chance.

" So what about you Matthew? " Janna asked in interest.

" Me? What about me? "

" Isn't true that your family supposedly is tied very well to Jojo's family bloodline? " She asked with great interest.

" The Zeppeli's? Yeah, we are. My great grandpa Ceaser fought alongside Joeseph Joestar and his grandfather taught Joey's ancestor how to fight. I just wish we didn't have that 'family tradition'. "

" Family tradition? " Janna was confused. " How bad can it be? "

" We sacrifice our selves...That's the family tradition... " Matthew sighed sadly.

" Seriously? " She got a nod.

" Yeah, Ceaser knew he wouldn't make it and gave the last of his power to his closest friend. As for my ancestor Will Antonio Zeppeli, he did the same for Johnathon Joestar to give him a fighting chance. " He looks at her with a very serious look one of which she's never seen before. " I'm going to end that tradition. My family has done so much, we deserve at least the opportunity to live our lives. I don't know how, but somehow it can happen- " Matthew paused as something caught his attention taking a few whiffs.

Janna noticed this and smirked. " What? You smell something else you like? "

" No, it's not food... " He took a few more whiffs. " Janna, do you smell that? "

" What are- " She begins to smell the air as well. " Yeah...I do...Why does it smell familiar? " As she asked this Matthew gasped in realization and grabbed her hand. " What are you- "

" Not now! Janna get down! ! " Matthew jumped forward tackling Janna to the ground just at the explosion

As the ringing stopped Matthew groaned and looked towards his fellow stand user who were both slowly regaining their hearing after the loud noise went off. " Oh man...that was close, you alright? "

" Yeah, I think so. "

" Oh my god! " The vendor ran over to the two teens. " Are you both okay!? "

" Yeah, were fine,

" What? I don't understand, I just purchased this yesterday, and now it's done this? Dammit! " He then looks to the teens all apologetically. " I'm so sorry, this happened. Forget about the- " All the sudden a knife came falling out of the air and impailed the vendor right into the head much to their shock.

" Holy shit! " Janna recoiled back up a bit to a nearby wall placing a hand right over where her heart was to calm her down because she's never seen up close in person before. " What the hells going on!? "

" I don't get what's going on at all...Huh? " Something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. " Wait a minute, Janna? What in the hell is that around your leg!? "

" What are you... " She gasped upon what Matthew was seeing. Wrapped around Janna's right leg was a shackle and attached to it, was a short chain attached to a large metal ball. " Where did this come from? "

" Janna! " Matthew ran over to her. " I think that ball and chain around your leg is a Stand! We got to get if off! "

" Pink Floyd! " Janna's stand appeared and began to attack it, but it had no effect whatsoever. " It ain't budging at all! And there's a not scratch on it! "

" Let's try T Rex. " Matthew suggested with the dinosaur like stand appearing causing a surge of heat to shot out of the ground at the ball. However despite this there was still no damage to the iron ball neither the chain attached to it. " Are you kidding me? Not even the intense heat T Rex generates can melt this thing!? "

" What are we gonna- " She pauses upon seeing a tall homeless man wearing ragged clothing looking right over to them with a smirk before he began to walk into an alleyway. " Hey, wait a minute! That guy over there! " Janna pointed as she dashed into that direction and went after him with Matthew in tact.

" Janna what are you talking about!? "

" I recognize him from yesterday! " She said now running through the same alleyway from where the man came from. " It's same guy that bumped into me at the arcade! " They soon exited out of the alleyway and got onto a side walk. And then there he was, the same homeless man standing right across the street just standing their with a smug look on his face.

" There! That's him! " Janna said pointing right at him.

" I remember him, he is the same guy from yesterday. This ain't no coincidence! That the guys the Stand's user! "

" Oh? So you brats have special powers to? Interesting. " The homeless man commented placing a hand underneath his chin. " I've heard of others but didn't figure spoiled brats like you would have them. "

" Release her now! " Matthew demanded making the homeless man wave his finger back and fourth going 'tsk, tsk, tsk.'

" No can do. The Chain will remain on her for as long as I see fit. "

" I'm not asking again! Release her! "

" Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it? "

" Come on, let's go after him! " Matthew said and so they dashed right towards the homeless man who was simply laughing much to their confusion.

" You should really watch where your going~! " The guy sang as he pointed to the right. As soon as he did, a loud honk was heard making them look to see a buss speeding right towards them. Specifically right towards Janna. From the inside the driver tried to hit the breaks, but no matter what he did, the large vehicle wouldn't slow down.

" Janna, look out! " Matthew cried trying to reach to her as the buss got closer and closer to her.

* * *

**To be continued **

**Yep, a cliffhanger. But hey, it makes us want to see more, and also I like to thank Doctor Bright for submitting the idea for the Oc Stand called. 'The Chain' where it's gets it's name sake from Fleetwoodmac. **

**And if he is reading this, well thanks for the idea man. Hope it's good as you hoped it would be. **

**Also, for those wanting to submit OC Stand ideas for this story, please don't be to shy. **

* * *

**Now replying back to reviewers **

**cjboughton**

**Thank you! **

**awsomerebell55 **

**Oh yeah...**

**ROCuevas**

**And you will...you will...**

**Raidentensho. **

**Honestly, I don't really know what lead you to believe that idea, although it has a nice ring to it...:) **

**Guest #1 chapter 4 **

**Hmmm. **

**Boygoo500 **

**Questions: 1. Eh, probably but like I said, magic is more then enough for her. 2. Hmm, Monsters having Stands? Yeah, I could picture that. 3. I agree, I agree, and don't worry, there will be shock. 4. A dragon ball reference from my favorite moment? Another maybe. 5. Don't worry about the Magic High Commisson, they'll be dealt with when the time comes, but right now, it's nowhere near that yet. **

**Guest #2 chapter 4 **

**Oh you'll see, just not now, but you will. **

**Guest #3 chapter 4 **

**That's not a very bad idea...:) **

**StandEDguy, **

**I very much appreciate hearing that, as for Shizuka, honestly, she never really came much into mind. So that's a tricky question.**

**Guest #4 chapter 4 **

**Same as when I replied to StandEdguy.**


	6. C 6 Day's in Morioh Day 1 & 2 Part 2

**Hey-Hey! How's it going everyone? This is your main man the G King brining you a new chapter to help start off the new of 2020. And I know exactly what my new years resolution is, to try and finally make some progress on that book I've been trying to write. **

**And no, it's not on fanfiction before you ask.**

**Here's the next chapter and second part of the previous chapter. Now, do some of you remember those moments when the Narrator tells the backstory of one of the characters? **

**Well, there's gonna be one. And in the manga, how they tell backstories completely different from the anime. And I mean really different. **

**But hey, all I can is I tried, and I apologize for the delays. I've been playing Pokémon Shield, trading and battling him with Sword. That and some other things, I've been doing. So I do hope that some of you, have been doing good lately. **

**Also, I deeply appreciate some of you coming forward and submitting Oc Stands and ideas on what can happen on the trip. It means a whole bunch to me. **

**Chapter 6 **

**Morioh Day 1 & 2 Part 2**

**Narrator. " Matthew Zeppeli. The descendant of the deceased** **Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli, the same man who fought and trained alongside Joeseph Joestar during the 1940's the struggle of Pillar Men. While Caesar had died bravely in battle, his family legacy by some miracle managed to live on.**

**The woman who gave birth to his child helped spawned a new generation, and overtime, they eventually returned to help their oldest allies, the Joestar bloodline. Matthew was a long lost member of their family. He grew up in the rough streets of New York city. His only home, was an orphanage ran by a priest and a very kind nun. Despite the poor conditions they lived, Matthew was happy, to help pitch in whatever he could possibly do.**

**When Matthew was five, he was greatly hoping that someone would come and adopt him. However, he wasn't so lucky, hours had passed, turning into days, months and then years. For well over five long years people kept overlooking Matthew despite his kindness, their reason, was because they say the boy had a very menacing presence about him. **

**But it was also through those experiences he learned more about the human expression from the ones who wouldn't take him in.**

**His supposed 'menacing vibe' had made him a very easy mark for the troubled youth that roamed the very streets he had called home. **

**The boy was greatly troubled, and the only one who could provide him comfort was the nun who had raised him. She was truly a kind woman, with beauty to match.**

**The priest, was a good man at heart, willing to help those in need. However, that was just all a ruse, deep down, the man was crooked and had a twisted mind.**

**One night, when Matthew went out for a cup of water, he heard a noise and he found something, that shocked him to his very core. The priest was attempting to rape the nun, seeing this changed his life forever. When he saw this occur and had seen the man who had betrayed his trust, trying to have his way with the only person who was ever kind to him, his power had awakened in the form of his stand T Rex.**

**At the time, Matthew was only angry and this rage fueled the stands lust for blood and killed the priest. When he went over to see how the nun was doing, instead of being grateful, all he saw was the deep fear in her eyes from the horror she had just witnessed. When the police arrived, they were baffled by this bizarre killing, and the only witnesses were just only Matthew and the nun who claimed the boy was possessed by a demon. **

**In the end, the charges were dropped, and Matthew was shunned by the only person who showed him kindness, while the other children called him a monster. And then, for countless nights, the boy had suffered countless beatings from the children treating him like a monster that he wasn't.**

**Fearing, his 'demon' would kill again, Matthew fled the very place he had called home. For two days he wandered through the streets, and it was there that Rita had found him, and finally gave the troubled child a place to call home.**

**To this day, Matthew keeps his past as a secret, something that he wishes to never unlock again, and was willing to take it to the grave with him. **

* * *

**(Opening theme: Kyouran Hey Kids Norogami Aragato Opening 2)**

" Come on, let's go after him! " Matthew said and so they dashed right towards the homeless man who was simply laughing much to their confusion.

" You should really watch where your going~! " The guy sang as he pointed to the right. As soon as he did, a loud honk was heard making them look to see a buss speeding right towards them. Specifically right towards Janna. From the inside the driver tried to hit the breaks, but no matter what he did, the large vehicle wouldn't slow down.

" Janna, look out! " Matthew cried trying to reach to her as the buss got closer and closer to her. ' Damn it! I got no choice! ' Within seconds the teen gained a yellow aura around his body. " T Rex! " The dinosaur liked stand appeared giving off a roar and swung its tail on the front of the vehicle causing it to stop leaving a massive dent in the front making it screech to a halt.

" Janna are you okay!? "

" Yeah, I'm fine! There he goes! " Janna exclaimed pointing at their adversary making a break for it with the two teens giving chase. However things suddenly took a turn for the worst, the reason why was because they were now in a very crowded area full of people.

" Mat? do you see him? " Janna asked as she looked around the area.

" No, dammit! We lost sight of him! " The teen cursed before taking a deep breath to calm himself down by counting down from ten under his breath.

" Mat? "

" I'm okay, I just needed to calmed down, to help me think. And maybe I'm wrong, but, that old guy is probably closer then we think. "

" How do you know? " She questioned.

" Whatever the ability of this old guy's Stand is, he most likely has to be within range for it's powers to work. "

" I don't follow... "

" Stands have a limited range depending on what type it is...Close range Stands great for fighting like Neon Galaxy has a limit of at least probably 5 to 7 meters. It's able to attack an enemy within that range, and can expand it by using it's control over light particles. Heck, that old guy just stood there as if he knew that bus was coming and when we survived he ran off. "

" So your saying he's gotta remain a certain distance or the chain wrapped around my ankle will disappear? "

" Yeah. "

" Then why don't we just run back to the hotel and get help? "

" He probably knows where were already staying, so it wouldn't matter if we went back. Plus we don't know just how much damage this thing can do. " He said while eying the ball and chain attached to her leg. " No, we gotta figure out this guys power and take him down fast. "

" Okay, easier said then done. What do we do? "

" I need you to keep an eye out for him. " Matthew replied before turning over to a phone booth. " I gotta call the others and let them know what's going on. "

* * *

At the Morioh Grand Hotel a few minutes earlier Joey was watching an anime with Star in the room eating some popcorn

" This is really good. " The blonde admitted with her eyes not daring to look away and put a handful into her mouth.

" I know, I told ya. " Joey said. As they did this the phone started to ring making the two exchange a quick glance. " Match for it? " Jojo asked with Star nodding her head and they began their quick game of rock paper scissors.

" One...Two...Three! " Jojo used scissors while Star used rock.

" Haha! I win! " The princess cried out in victory much to her enjoyment and displeasure to her roommate.

" Drat... " He goes over to the phone and answers it.

" Hello? "

" _**Joey! It's me Matthew!**_ "

" Oh, hey what's up? "

" _**Listen dude, were in trouble!**_ " Upon hearing this the young joestar knew it was serious just by listening to the tone of his voice.

* * *

" _**What's happening?**_ "

" A Stand's attached to Janna and were trying to track down it's user! "

" **Where are you at?** "

" Were down at...(Phone buzzing) Hello? Hello?... " He now realized that the phone just went dead. " Shit... " He slammed the phone down into it's socket and stepped outside the booth.

" What happened? "

" The phone just went dead on me. "

" But the time isn't even up yet. That don't make any sense. " She commented.

" Yeah, I know. By the way, did you him? "

" No. Not yet. "

" Come on let's keep looking... " As they were gonna go all the sudden a black cat walked right past them and stopped looking at them with it's yellow eyes before running into the alley much to their confusion.

" That was...random... " The blonde commented.

" I'll say. " Janna said in agreement.

As they continued forward a painter was on a rooftop painting a canvas putting very excellent detail and appeared to be very proud of his work. " Not to bad. " As he sat down unknown to him a single small can of black paint slowly rolled down of the roof and the cap came off pouring out it contents and sadly for Jana she was right in the crossfire and completely got soaked all over her clothes, face and signature beanie with the can landing perfectly on it's bottom end.

" Janna are you okay? "

" No I'm not! " Janna answered in a very pissed off tone wiping the paint off her face. " Where is that asshole!? "

" Over here~ " The old guy sang out before running off once again laughing away as both teens gave chase. " Catch me if you can~ "

They soon followed the old guy into the sub way and spotted the old guy jumping across over the train tracks despite his age and the distance much to their shock. He then turned around to face them and gave them the bird. " Suck it! "

" Come on we gotta get after him! " Matthew cried out in determination and jumped down running across the rail road tracks with Jana right behind him until she tripped. The girl tried to get up, but it was useless.

" Matt! " He quickly stops and runs over to her.

" What's the matter!? "

" My foot's stuck in the track! " The girl answered. " I can't get out! "Using all the strength he could muster Matthew began to pull using her arm, but for some reason her foot was lodged in real tight. " Keep pulling! You're almost there! "

" I'm pulling as hard as I can! " As he continued pulling he suddenly heard a sound and he instantly knew what it was and turned around gasping in fear. He relentlessly tried to get her foot out.

" Oh shit! We got get your foot loose, Janna the train's coming! " Matt continues trying to pull out her foot. " Come on, come on... " As the struggle continued the train came up blowing away it's horn.

" Say goodnight brats! " The old man cried out laughing his ass off with the train speeding by. But for strange reason he stopped and looked over to where the two teens were at. " Huh? " He tilts his head in confusion upon not hearing any sound and not seeing any signs of blood splatter nearby. He then came into realization looking up into the air and gasped because now the two teens were hovering in the air sticking right up to the ceiling.

" That was to close! " Matthew exclaimed in relief.

" How the hell did you two get up there!? " He yelled out demanding an answer as they landed back down.

" Heh, simple, I used T Rex's heat to melt's jana's boot and she used Pink Floyd's gravity crystals to get us out of the way! " The blonde answered with pride that they had once again managed to avoid death much to their enemies frustration as he started through a tantrum.

" Damn it! Your Persistent! " The old man cursed before continuing to run away. " And I hate persistent! Why won't you both just die already!? " Without hesitation he got into the subway car just as the doors closed.

" After him! " With a leap they managed to get on top and made their way inside ignoring the looks they were getting from the bystanders in there seats. Up ahead they spotted the old guy giving them a smirk before he tripped a guy standing up who spilled his coffee on another guy. The result of this, was the two men started fighting and so did a few other people for some odd reason.

Within seconds a guy threw a punch towards Matthew who simply dodged it and returned the favor and continued doing so until Jana quickly pulled the emergency brake causing the train to stop and the doors open causing the fighting people to poor out.

" Over there! " Jana spotted the old guy running off and the two teens gave chase. " Jeez, what the hell was that!? "

" It's that chain on your ankle, normal people would be very unlucky to get caught up in that big brawl. So that means your bad luck is getting worse by the minute! We gotta beat this guy, and I mean right now! " The old man suddenly jumped right over a fence much to their shock.

" Holy crap! For someone of his age he can move! " Janna commented before T Rex appeared giving them both a boost and spotted the geezer running right into a construction sight.

" There he goes! " They dashed to the entrance and stopped. Matthew made a motion with his hand to go inside. As they entered Matthew heard a loud snap.

" Huh? " He looks up and sees a whole bunch of bricks falling right towards them. " Janna move! " He quickly tackles her out of the way before rolling over to the right still hanging onto her. " You okay? "

" Yeah, I'm fine. " She replied back while holding back a major blush not just for the situation they were in but because of how very close his was to her. " Get off me now! "

" Sorry! " He does just that and heard a loud whistle. They both turned to see the old guy just casually sitting down on a chair whistling away without a care in the world. As they approached him he suddenly whistled and waved his finger making them stop.

" Nuh-uh. " He said before pointing up the duo gazed to see what he was pointing at. It was a whole bunch of loose steel beams making a creaking noise despite how secure they were.

" One wrong move, and it all comes down on you two. "

' Dammit! He lead us in here on purpose! He set up a trap and we took the bait... ' The blonde cursed mentally upon not realizing the danger they were getting themselves into. Then, just when things couldn't get worse, it did, the old geezer brought out a gun from his coat and aimed it right at them.

" Your the one behind all those suicide's aren't you? " The blonde asked followed by the old guy giving out a chuckle.

" So what if I had? " The old guy asked in tone showing he didn't care in the slightest. " Those chumps had it coming... "

" What did they ever do to you? "

" Heh, they had it all. " He answered with a sickening smile. " I worked my ass off for years and these guys have it easy, it makes me sick. Just like you teenagers. Your act as if your invincible, you get to dream as much as you want and not have to worry about a damn thing. So, it pleases me to do good and get rid of the spoiled ones. "

" Your a sad excuse of a man...you sick bastard... "

" And you're all just nothing more then fair game! You should be glad! That your lives will be ending because of me! " He cried out with his face slightly turning demonic for a split second, this was the face of a man who was trully evil. He then gained another sick smile. "Now, you... " He points the weapon at Janna much to her surprise. " Get over here... "

" No...You're not... " Matthew got up in front of her.

" I ain't telling you again, stand aside... "

" No... "

" I said move! "

" And you heard me, NO! " Hearing this made the old guy scoff and fired off a round hitting the blonde right in the shoulder who grunted in pain putting his hand on the wound to apply pressure.

" Mathew! " Janna quickly runs over to his side but another shot was fired and the bullet bounced off concrete making her stop.

" Put your hands up... " The old man instructed and did as she was told. " Now get over here...Slowly... " Janna slowly began to walk over to him but paused looking over to Matthew who gave her a look of reassurance and another shot fired making her flinch. " I said get over here! "

" That's right... " He said in a pleased tone as she got closer and closer to him. " Now don't try anything. "

" Yeah...Well, unfortunately you I'm not really good at listening... " She muttered before stabbing the guy in the side with a small ink pen making him scream out in pain. Seizing the opening they needed Pink Floyd appeared and sent the old guy flying through a solid concrete wall.

With their enemy out of the way Jana quickly ran back over to Matthew who winced in pain from being helped up. As she did this a loud creaking noise was heard with more sounds beginning to follow. They both knew what it meant, with the adrenaline in their systems the two teens quickly ran out of the sight quickly as they could with all the steel beams beginning to fall apart kicking up a large amount of dust.

* * *

Meanwhile in an alley way not to far from the construction sight the old geezer was holding a piece of cloth against the wound he received from the pen stab. He chuckled upon seeing the large amount of dust in the distance.

" Heheheheh. Serves those brats right. " The old man chuckled in victory before feeling something slimy dropping onto his right cheek. " Huh? " He stops and touches it. " The hell is thi- " The guy freezes in realization and slowly looks up in shock with his eyes wide open as they could possibly be. His eyes were know locked with the eye's T Rex hovering above him giving off a look with the intent to kill growling away looking very hungry.

" Going somewhere? " A familiar voice asked making him turn around to see it was Matthew standing alongside with Janna glaring right at him.

" Oh? Is that so? " Matthew replied back. " You see this Stand? Sometimes, even I don't have full control over it. So, if I'm not to careful, it will anyone who has it's eyes set on, even innocent bystanders. That's why I hate this thing...But...there's one thing I never have any sympathy for, it's scum bags like you... " Without hesitation the man reached for his fire arm but it was too late T Rex had swung it's tail sending him flying into the wall. Seeing the predictament he was he made a dash for it but in a matter of seconds screamed in sheer pain upon feeling the crushing force of T Rex's jaw holding onto his right leg that made a sickening loud crunch and tossed him right in front of the duo.

Desperation was clearly still kicking in and very slowly the blonde grabbed the guys gun walked over to him and stepped onto his wounded leg increasing the level of pain. He took aim and pulled back the safety making the gun click meaning it was ready to fire.

Janna saw the look in his eyes and grew fearful of what he was going to do. " Matthew! Stop! " He turns to face her with the same emotionless expression on his face. " I know this guy's a piece of shit, and he deserves what's coming to him...But let him face the crimes he's committed...Please...He ain't worth it... " As if something clicked in Matthew's mind his expression softened and looked back at his foe and put the safety back on and set it aside behind him.

He then flipped him around and gripped his collar brining him close up to his face. " Consider yourself lucky that she's here...Otherwise you would've ended up as T Rex's next meal... " With those words said he delivered a solid right hook into the old guy's face knocking him unconscious.

With the struggle over he turned to Janna and sighed slowly walking over to her and they embraced one another.

* * *

Not to long after Matthew had called the hotel to notify the others of what happened. Then in about an hour Josuke arrived immediately on the scene with a special unit from the Speed Wagon Foundation coming to take the hostile stand user away. And of course with Crazy's Diamond's restoration abilites Josukehealed the old geezer's wounds and then did the same for the male blonde

" Are you two okay? " Josuke asked as he approached the two teens who were sitting in the back of an ambulance.

" Yeah, more or less. " Mat replied.

" Well, for whatever it's worth, and the trouble you went through because of this, guy, you have my gratitude. " He said giving them a small bow. " We've been trying to track him down for months. But thanks to you two, this scum bag will be put behind bars, where he belongs watched closely by the Speed Wagon Foundation. Are you both gonna be okay? "

" Yeah, we'll be alright. " Janna replied getting a nod from the detective who turned his attention towards the old guy who was being escorted with a pair of cuffs on his wrists and pushed into the back of a squad car. She then sighed. " I'm sorry Matt. "

He turns over to her in confusion. " For what? "

" Today being terrible... "

" Oh that...Look, despite what has happened today, I actually did have fun. "

" Really? "

" I mean it. I enjoyed it up until some crazy guy nearly killed us. So maybe at another time, you wanna try this again? "

" Yeah. "

**To be continued **

**Info on Oc stand The Chain (Submitted through Doctor Bright. Thanks a bunch by the way. Even if I changed the ability of the Stand a little bit.)**

**Stand User: " Old Guy" (name unknown) **

**Stats**  
** Destructive power: D**  
** Speed: C**  
** Range: A**  
** Persison: D**  
** Durability: A**  
** Development potential: B **

**Ability. Bad Luck**

* * *

**Now replying back to reviewers **

**Raidentensho **

**Hmm...Interesting.**

**boygoo500 Chapter 5. **

**1# Nope. **

**2# You'll find out later. **

**boygoo500 Chapter 1 **

**4# Technically there is. **

**5# Find out for yourself. **

**6# Yeah she will play a role in the future to come. **

**7# Ludo's gonna be out of the picture for a little while, but he'll back. **

**8# I have played it. **

**boygoo500 Chapter 5 **

**Thanks.**

**boygoo500 chapter 2**

**1# Eh, I'll have to think about that, perhaps i can use that for later chapters**

**2# The Specials? Sounds interesting. As for magic, I would say yes, it can be used to harm them, because in a small sense some people do consider Stands as another form of magic, at least that's what some people say. **

**3# A monster that wields a Stand like 'Aerosmith' I actually got something in mind, only difference is, it don't fly.**

**4# Yeah I can think up of some, and if you want you can submit some ideas as well.**

**Leftover questions, **

**#9 Technically Jotaro they've already faced monsters in the past, they just had human skin. **

**#10 Eh, he'll pop up some time later on. I never really cared that much about the guy. **

**#11 Probably no different from the other foes they've encountered. **

**#12 I feel ya, I felt the same way. **

**Gue****st#1 Chapter 5 **

**Thanks. **

**Guest#2 Chapter 5**

**I've been thinking about it and that's gonna be a bit tricky. **

**Guest#3Chapter 4 **

**Hmm, yeah I can use that. Thanks.**

**Guest#4Chapter 5 Yeah, you got a point. **

**Guest#5chapter 5 **

**I'll do that. **

**ROCuevas **

**Thank you**

**Guest#6chapter5**

**Hope this answers your question. **

**Guest#7chapter5**

**Tempting idea...**

**Guest#8chapter4 **

**Just did. **

**Guest#9chapter5 **

**Oh you will. **

**Guest#10chapter5 **

**Hmm, that's not a bad idea. **

**Glavie165**

**Just did. **

**Guest#11chapter5 **

**And that's all she wrote.**


	7. Chapter 7 Days in Morioh Day 5

**Here's the next chapter everyone, in this we'll be getting a little bonding time, from two characters in particular.**

**I do apologize for not updating this story, I really am, but I've just been caught up with other things. Now, I know I said there will be a chapter focusing on their vacation, but it ain't gonna be every single day. Because come on, they got get some rest after shit goes down doesn't it? **

**I'm just saying. **

**But, enough from me, let's continue the next chapter shall we? **

**Chapter 7 **

**Morioh Day 5**

Currently two days had passed since Matthew and Janna struggle with the homeless Stand user. Despite luck being against they pulled through and survived their encounter.

Right now, we currently see Joey chilling on his bed listening to music while reading a book. Pretty much as of the moment, he was just pretty much having a moment of peace.

He then heard knocking on the door. Putting a marker down and shutting his music off, he went over. Through the peaking hole he saw that it was Star, but she appeared to be in a 'situation'. Joey sighed as he opened the door.

" Hey, Jojo... " Star greeted nervously and entered the room completely wrapped up in some sort of vines. " Could you help me out with something? "

" How the heck did you end up like that? " The said teen asked with a raised eyebrow.

" You don't wanna know. " The blond quickly replied.

" Alright, hold still... " Joey said making Neon Galaxy emerge and within seconds the vines were cut off of her.

" Phew, thank you. " She said stretching out his arms.

" No worries. "

All the sudden a flaming pillar shot out of the floor startling them. The flames then died down revealing something or rather someone. Standing in front of them was Tom eating some ice cream.

" Hey, what's up? " He greeted.

" Tom? " Both teen exclaimed in confusion.

" What are you doing here? "

" Actually, I was wondering if we could hang out. "

Star groaned in annoyance. " No-no-no. A million times no! " She said in annoyance Tom scoffed in annoyance.

" Not with you Star. " He said much to her surprise. " I actually wanted to hang out with Jojo. "

" Huh? " Joey grew confused at he said. " Why? "

" You remember how you said that you could help me out with my little problem? " The black spiked haired teen knew exactly what he was talking about.

" Oh, 'that'. Yeah, I can. But why now? "

" Are you still on edge after I kidnapped you? "

" If I'm being brutally honest, then yes. "

" Look, I know I've been a little 'agro!' in the past and I'm sorry. "

" Yeah, still not buying it that you want to kill me. "

" Oh come on, I though we bonded that one time... Please? You said that you help. "

" Fine... " Joey groaned in defeat and dragged Star over near the window. " But hold up a second... " Jojo huddles with Star so he could talk to her in private. " Star, what do you think? "

" Well, he did say you'd help him out with something. And I think you should make good on your offer. Even though, he's obviously trying to bury the hammer or whatever. "

" Okay, Tom...Before we go, I want you to be honest with me. Is there a real reason you decided to come here? "

" No! No! I'm telling you the truth I swear! "

" Alright...If you say so... " Joey then went over to the phone and pulled out a pen and piece of paper. " Just give me a few minutes, I gotta call up my Grunkle, he know's someone who's been through this before. "

Minutes later...

" Thanks a lot grunkle. Bye. " Joey set the phone down. " It's all set. Now we just gotta get there. "

" Cool. Let's go. "

" No hold up for one second. " The black spike haired teen said making the demon pause. " Tom, for starters, you need to hide your third eye. "

" Why? "

" Because, this ain't like Echo Creek, where everyone for some reason ain't bothered by all the stuff Star does. Things are different here in Morioh. In other words, try not to draw to much attention. You get what I mean? "

" Yeah, I get it. Totally. " The demon prince said snapping his fingers making a red baseball cap appear covering his third eye.

* * *

After calling up his gruncle Josuke and filled him on what was going on, his relative told him exactly where to go and gave them an address. With directions given the two of them were now seen on the public bus, sitting next to one another.

The reason was because Joey knew of Toms ride to get to places. If people saw that then they'd only freak out.

" Been a while since I've rode in one of these. " Tom commented since he's rarely ever had to ride the bus because of his royal status as prince of the underworld.

" You get used to it. " Joey said nonchalantly.

" So...How exactly are you gonna help me out with this thing? " He asked gesturing to the egg that materialized in his lap before disappearing again.

" Were going to meet an old friend of my gruncle. " Joey answered. " He's a Stand user too, but what's more is that his is very similar to yours. "

Tom's interest was perked up upon hearing this. " Wait, really? "

" Yeah, he gave him a call and apparently he's more then willing to give us a little bit of his time to help out. " As the black spiked haired teen said this the bus stopped. " Ah, here's our stop. Come on. " The two of them exited out of the bus.

The bus then left and Joey quickly brought out a small map of the area. " Where are we supposed to go now? " Tom asked Joey who was checking the map.

" We left here, and got off here, so we got only got a five minute walk. If we take a right up here, it'll bring us right near to one of the land marks of Morioh, Boing-Boing Cape. "

After putting the map away the two of them began to head in that direction.

" Wait, Boing-Boing Cape? " He got a look of confusion from Tom. " Why is it called that? "

Joey began explaining the folklore. " Apparently the story goes is that a girl who was trying to commit suicide by jumping off the cliff and miraculously bounced back up from a single rock. The local fishermen all pray for good luck to this particular rock, calling it a 'sacred spot'. Many also believe that there is a god of the sea at work. "

" No kidding? Is that all true? "

" Actually, it's only a cover up from what actually happened. " Joey began to go into more details as they continued walking.

" Huh? "

" You see the guy were seeing, was apparently abducted by a female classmate who was a bit crazy obsessed over him. It also turned out she was a Stand user to. "

" Whoa...So what happened? "

" She put him through what was described 'tutoring from hell.' It then eventually got violent and he called up Josuke. She was more then willing to kill him since she if she couldn't have him, no one could. During the struggle, the edge of the cliff gave out, and this guy used his stands ability to make her bounce off from the rock. That's how it earned it's name. "

" So what happened to this crazy lady? "

" Oh, that's simple. He sort of married her years later. "

" Wait what!? " Tom spat out some water in surprise. " Your saying this guy married the same chick who kidnapped him and almost killed him actually married her!? Who in their right mind who do that? "

" Beats me. " Joey shrugged his shoulders as they then stopped. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a note he had written down after talking to his uncle. The name of residency was Hirose, then out in the distance near the cliff where Boing-Boing Cape was at, stood a house. It was the one they were looking for. " Also, I think were here. " They begin to walk over.

" So, Is this it? " Tom asked.

" Yep, this the right address. " Joey confirmed before ringing the door bell.

" Coming. " A voice called out and then someone opened the door. Standing before them was the very least to say, a very beautiful woman in her mid 40's with an attractive figure to boot right. She also had very fine facial features too, with purple colored eyes and noticeable arched eyebrows. She also had long wavy black hair reaching all the way down to her waist. Her clothing consisted that of an apron covering an violet colored dress underneath, there also appeared to be a very noticeable small bulge on her stomach.

" Can I help you? "

" Yes, is your husband here? " Joey asked.

" Why do you ask? "

" My uncle sent us here to have word with him. " Joey answered making the woman raise an eyebrow in confusion before turning her head over.

" Dearest! "

" Yes? " A voice replied sounding like it was coming from what sounded to another level.

" There's two boys people at the door. Were you expecting anyone today? "

" Ah, yes, I am. Let them in, Yukako. "

* * *

Back at the hotel Star was tossing her wand back and fourth between her hands. " Sooooooooo boooooooored... " The blonde exclaimed in a whispered tone. A knock was heard at the door, she got up and looked through the hole to see it was Jewel and Janna.

She opened the door to greet them. " Jewel? Janna? What are you doing here? "

" We were just on our way to the hotels spa and wondered if you wanted to tag along. " Jewel answered and noticed Joey wasn't around. " Where's Joey? "

" He went into town to meet someone. " Star answered. " And I don't really know if I should. "

" Come on, Star, lighten up. " Janna exclaimed. " Right now we get the chance of relaxation and pampering. "

" Nah, no thanks I'm good. "

" Sweety, I think Janna's right. "

" Oh, come on, I told ya, I'm perfectly fine. "

" Are you really? " Jewel asked with a grin and a raised eyebrow. " When was the last time you ever got some quality relaxation, ease some stress and feel good? "

As the blonde was gonna answer she paused and thought about it. Sure she's had time relaxing moments, but at actual spa treatment? " She can't even remember the last time she had one.

" Oh, alright. I'll come. "

" Good, let's get going already. " Janna said as she walked on ahead. " I heard they have a chocolate dipping fountain. " Star gasped upon hearing this.

" Why didn't you tell me any sooner!? " She asked and slammed her door shut to join her while Jewel shook her head.

" I know I said this before to myself, but I am defiantly glad I didn't have daughter... " She muttered to herself as she followed them over to the elevator.

* * *

Back at the Hirose residence Joey and Tom were in what appeared to be some sort of study. There were file cabinets, and dozens of different notes neatly organized in a book shelf.

Currently they were sitting on the right side between two black leather couches with a small coffee table in the middle right in front of the desk.

Sitting right across from was a man of short stature most likely at the age of 43. He had blue eyes, and silver spiked color hair and also supported a goatee. His clothing consisted of a dark green dark yellow buttoned up shirt with a front pocket on the side. He also supported pants matching in color.

" Thank you very much for having us over sir. " Joey said as his wife poured him a cup of coffee.

" No, need to be so formal. " The kind gentleman waved him off. " I heard about you from Josuke. But up till now, this is the first time I've ever you in person. I'm Koichi. Care for some coffee? "

" No thank you. " Both teens replied at the same time.

" Will that be all? " Yukako asked her husband.

" Yes, that'll be all, hon, thank you. " Koichi replied back to his wife who then left the room to leave them be.

Joey cleared his throat before introducing himself. " Anways, straight down to business. Grunkle Josuke talked to you over the phone about something important? "

" Oh, right, right. I remember. " He looks over to Tom. " Is this him? "

" Yes sir. " Joey confirmed.

" I have a quick question before we start, are you really a demon? " Tom seemed to be a bit taken back by this question. " Don't be so alarmed, I only wanted to see for myself if it was true. " Tom looked to Joey who nodded his head and then he raised up his hat revealing his third eye. " So it is true, what's your name. "

" It's Tom Lucitor sir. Thank you for your help. " He said before putting the hat back on.

" Of course. Now, back to business. How did you obtain your Stand? "

" Through an arrow. " Joey answered but didn't want to go into detail of how Tom intended on gaining a Stand to originally kill him.

" Ah, I see, just like I did. " Koichi hummed in thought. " Can you make it appear? "

" Yeah. " Within seconds the egg appeared in Tom's lap. "

" Ah, I see. So your one of those types. "

" Types? " Tom was a bit confused. " What do you mean by that? "

" Tom, your obviously new to this, and it's important that you listen well. Because one day, this information will help save your life. Understand? "

" Yes sir. "

" Now, to begin answering your question, I study the various different type of Stands. " Koichi began to explain. " You see there's different categories with stands such as the types. They all have different ability's and appearances, and there is in fact different kinds following in many categories. "

" Seriously? " Joey was surprised to hear this. " There's that many? "

Koichi nodded as began to go into long and extreme detail. " Yes. First we have,Natural Humanoid types. These stands in this have physical characteristics similar to human beings, most often their users. Obvious identifiable features include arms and legs, but the category distinctly specifies appendages that are reminiscent of the human muscular system as well as having working eyes and mouth. Your stand from what I heard from Josuke told me is a humanoid.

Next there's Artificial Humanoids. While also having humanoid-like bodies, Stands of this type will often feature artificial or mechanical nuances that separate them from natural humanoids. This includes having completely non-humanoid facial features and mechanical joints. Appearances that resemble robots, cyborgs or androids.

Natural Non-Humanoid hence the name, aren't human-like, there reminiscent of other lifeforms or objects in nature. This includes basic organisms such as animals and plants, but also more unorthodox concepts such as fog. Stands that may be described as "monsters-like" are often applicable here.

Next we have Artificial Non-Humanoids. These type of Stands are comparable to instruments or mechanical objects are placed in this category. This includes vehicles, weapons, and machines.

We now move onto Phenomenon's. Stands that typically either don't have clear appearances or are integrated into their user's appearance. Some people usually see this as some sort of superhuman ability's depending on the stand itself. Are you following all this information so far? "

" Uh...Yeah, I am actually. " Tom answered while still having a hard time understanding, he couldn't help but be fascinated with the new knowledge he was learning. " I didn't know that's so many different types. Is there more? "

" Actually yes, over the years more types have been documented. " Koichi continued on. " There's also Bound Stands. They're linked to material objects such as vehicles or dolls. As a result, ordinary humans are more likely to see them in effect, as the object they are bound to will showcase supernatural properties. A Bound Stand is usually featureless but occasionally possesses its own appearance.

Then we move into Colony Stands they are comprised of multiple units. Each able to function entirely on its own. The entirety of the colony constitutes a single Stand, and as a result, their power is divided. Similarly, damage to the user is proportional to the population size of the Stand; the higher amount of units, the less damage is transferred when a unit is damaged. Thanks to their numbers, Colony Stands can be used to overwhelm an enemy by attacking from multiple directions, the User not fearing damage since as long as even one unit remains, they won't die.

Up next, we have Sentient Stands Although most Stands do not show any personality or simple hints of it, there are Stands who display a full-fledged consciousness separate from their Users. These Stands are able to think, analyze their environment, and converse with their Users, offering advice or commenting on their actions. Their personalities are diverse, but most sentient Stands follow the command of their Users regardless and act to protect them. Some Sentient Stands qualify as automatic as they do not have Users and think for themselves.

There is also the rare cases of Shared Stands. These are Stands that can have different users simultaneously over time.

And now, we finally reach to the finally there's your type of stand. You see these types of Stands have the inherent ability to undergo metamorphosis and evolve naturally, becoming stronger and allowing their user to unlock various forms of the same Stand, referred to as "ACTs". " Koichi gained a green aura and before long his stand appeared.

It was a robot with the same metallic striped eyes but now human lips. Its body is covered in multiple striped protrusions mimicking human muscles and several of them form a crest at the top of the head. It also has two X-shaped holes on the sides of the head. It also possessed a cloth wrapped around its waist similar to shorts with the number 3 printed on the front and keeps its boots. Its tail is now vestigial, a single long spike protruding from its behind.

" This is my Stand, Echoes. And the form you see is Act three. " The stand then disappeared. " It has two other different forms, and they look nothing like Act 3. These Stands are very rare, what makes them so unique is that as they change, they're ability's become more stronger and sometimes in their last form they gain a new one completely different from what you've grown used to. "

" Whoa...So your saying that my Stands is 'unique'? "

" That's exactly right. But I have to ask, how long has it been since you've gotten it? "

" Honestly, I don't know, maybe two months? "

" You've had it that long and it still hasn't hatched? " Koichi put his hand underneath his chin. " Tom I have some good news and bad news. " Koichi said. " The good news is that your Stand is developing just fine and it's waiting to be born. The bad news is that, the state of mind your in, it won't hatch. "

" My state of mind? " Tom was confused to hear this.

"Koichi, what do mean by this? " Joey was also confused.

" You see this usually the user of this type of Stand happens to go individuals with weak fighting spirit but also have strong potential for spiritual growth. You see, Echoes hatched when I needed it, after growing a spine. It was my emotions to protect my family from harm. That's what triggered it. Over time, as I went through different struggles that almost killed me, I got stronger and so did Echoes. "

" So wait a minute, your saying that there's nothing wrong with Tom's Stand, but instead, he's the problem? "

" To be a bit blunt yes. " Koichi said and looked over to Tom who looked a bit down and was deep in thought. " I don't know what's bothering you, but if you don't address this problem, you'll only get yourself killed. The moment you gained a Stand from the arrow, the very life as you knew it is over. Stand users are attracted to one another, and half the time, someone always dies. "

* * *

Back at the hotel currently we see Star, Janna and Jewel were in Star's and Joey room wearing white robes.

Jewel sighed in content. " That was hot spring really hit the spot. "

" I'll say... " Janna agreed and looked over to Star. " What do think Star? "

" That, was amazing...The royal bathhouse in my home isn't compared to anything like that. "

" Did you know that this water actually has minerals that's good for the skin? " Jewel asked.

" No I did not know that. " Star answered.

" I heard they use all kinds of stuff for the Mud baths too. " Janna chimed in. " To give the body nutrients. And I mean 'anything'. "

Jewel chuckled nervously at that. " Uh...yeah, I don't think anything Jana. " She then checked her watch. " It's past four, I better call Joey and see if he's okay. "

* * *

We now see Joey and Tom sitting on a bench over looking the beach and shoreline. It had only been a small bit after they had left the Hirose residence and after finding out new information regarding Tom's Stand it felt like they were back to square one. And it had been really quiet since then, neither of them had either said a word.

Joey noticed how down Tom looked, who sighed.

" You okay? " The black spiked haired teen asked finally breaking the silence.

" I don't know... " The demon prince replied. " I honestly don't know...I wanted to get some anwsers, but now-now I know there's nothing wrong with it. But, instead there's something wrong with me... "

" Look, I know it's hard, but you'll get through this...Somehow. "

" Thanks. Jojo, I appreciate this. I really mean it. "

" Hey, don't mention it. " He said before feeling his phone buzz in his pocket. " He picked it up and checked it. " Oh crap! "

" What is it? "

" My mom just texted me, she's getting worried and I'm past curfew. " Joey stood up unaware that the demon was looking a bit alarmed. " Tom, I'm sorry, but I have to go. " As he was about to leave Tom hovered out in front of him.

" Actually, Jojo, I can't let you leave just yet... " He said nervously.

" What? Why? " Joey was very confused by this. " I have to go. "

" Couldn't we just chill here, for another, four and a half minutes? " He asked weirdly.

" Tom, my mother is worried about me. After I got captured, and nearly killed I have a curfew to follow. " As he was about to go, Tom reached out and grabbed his shoulder.

" Please...Just wait a little longer... " He said sounding like he was straining himself.

" Tom, no. I'm sorry, I have to go, like right now. "

" And I said...**WAIT!** " He exclaimed angrily making a wall of fire shoot out behind him with all three of his red eyes glowing in anger. All the sudden a loud whistle was heard making the flames disappear. They both looked over to see it was Brian, Tom's life coach.

" Sorry, Tom, that's an instant failure, for you. But hey, you almost made it this time. " Brian said pointing to his watch.

" No-no! Wait-wait! " Tom was now panicking. " You've gotta give me a second chance! "

" Tom! What is going on here!? " Joey was demanding an answer and the only thing he got was stuttering.

" Okay-well you see...I...I... "

" Well, master Tom was just about to earn his anger management graduation badge." Brian answered holding up the said badge. " All he had to do was spend the three hours of the entire day with the person he hated the most. Without blowing up. "

" What? " Joey was beyond shocked to hear this and looked to Tom with a look of betrayal on his face. " **Why!?** "

" Joey, please just listen to me., I was going to tell you...Honest! "

" When? " He countered stomping towards him making back up to the bench as Joey towered over him. " Or were you just gonna keep hiding it!? " Joey then turned around sighing sadly looking hurt. " Tom...I thought we were finally becoming friends...So was that just a lie? "

" No! No! Jojo I really meant that!" He waved his hands in defense. " But I just...I just... " Tom tried to find the right words but in the end he couldn't.

" You know, I thought we really connected today...Look, I get that you might hate me because of Star...But maybe I was the bigger idiot to open a door of trust with someone like you... "

" I'm sorry... "

" You're sorry!? That's all you have to say? " He slowly walks forward to try and control his anger as was beyond pissed. He snapped turning around. " I went out of my way just to help you! I did this so you could have a chance to survive in this new life! I trusted you!... " He listed them." And this is what I get? No forget it! I already have enough shit to worry about! Especially from random people trying to kill me! " He then begins to walk off before storming off.

" Joey hold on! "

" No! " As he continued walking off Tom landed in front of him again. " Tom I told you, go away! " Neon Galaxy appeared behind him cracking his knuckles as a warning. But instead of replying back or being afraid Tom reached behind his back and from he it he revealed something that he instantly recognized making him stop in his tracks, making Neon Galaxy disappear. " What? The Arrow? "

" Here... " Tom presents it out to him.

" What is this? "

" Jojo, please...Just here me out on what I have to say. " The demon pleaded holding his hands together. " Just give me thirty seconds. " Joey then sighed in annoyance and crossed his arms.

" Yo got Thirty seconds go! "

" Look, I know I lied to and I'm sorry... "

" You got twenty five seconds left. " Joey said.

" I spat on your trust and your offer to help me...and now, I realize, that was wrong. I should not have used you for my personal gain. "

" 10 seconds. " Joey said.

" I also did a lot of thinking about what you told me... About how dangerous this thing really is...I looked into the past, and you were right... " Tom gazes down at his reflection through the gold part of the arrow before looking back at Joey. " This thing can create real monsters..., it was almost they weren't even human to begin with...I saw Morioh's entire past, the people who died by the hands of that serial killer and what your family had to face in this town...And it was all because of one of these... "

" Your at 1. " Jojo informed. " But you obviously got more. So just get to the point. "

He holds it out to the teen. " For a long time, this was considered a family heirloom, but now I understand that it'll only cause more havoc. So if you want to break it, right now, you can...It's up to you...You have that right... " Joey takes the arrow and gazes deeply at one of the very objects that've caused so much trouble. As he was about to break it with he knee he stopped in his tracks and sighed shaking his head.

" I really get what your trying to do, but no... " He gives it back to the prince of the underworld.

" What? " Tom was beyond confused.

" Tom, you are right. You are absolutely right to give this to me and to destroy it...But...Somewhere and sometime when we don't know it, we might actually, need it. "

" But you said... "

" I know what I said. " He cut him off. " And it is dangerous, however this thing might be our last hope in the future. "

" I don't understand. "

" Tom, years ago, my great Uncle Giorno Givana, the son of Dio, my family's sworn arch enemy. Made use of this power for good. While his father truly evil at heart, Giorno made a different choice in life then what his father had done. He instead made his own path embarking on a quest to restore the honor and virtue to the mafia in Italy. He made close friends along the way, to set things right. But it wasn't like a fairy tail where they all ride in the sunset, they barely made it out with their lives and when it came down, to it to finally taking the enemy he swore to defeat, In the last hour when all hope seemed lost an arrow actually helped for once, turning the tide of battle and eliminating another great evil. " Joey then sighed shaking his head.

" Tom, you're obviously a lot of things, a control freak, and you got a major anger problem. But you are not a bad person at heart. " He said honestly. " But that badge you were trying to get, by using me, is dumb as hell. No offense Brian. " He said looking over to him.

" None taken. " The life coach replied.

" Look, I am only gonna give you one last chance. " He raised a single finger. " One last chance. But dude, you do something like this again, I'm gonna beat your ass. Now, is there anything else you want to say before I change my mind? Anything? This is your chance to redeem yourself. "

" Uh, yeah...Just one. " With a motion of his hands he made an aura cover Joey that disappeared.

" What did you just do? "

" I, sort of put a curse that blabbers out your dirty secrets on you after the Blood Moon Ball to prevent you from asking out Star. "

Jojo glared at him. " That's a dick move man. "

" I know, I'm sorry. "

" If you want to make it up to me right now, just take me back to the hotel. Also, don't speak with me for the next two days, because I'll cool off my engines by then. Agreed? "

" Hey, I got problem with that. " The prince of the underworld raised his hands in defense. " I totally understand. " Instead of a carriage coming fourth a limo came out of the flames instead.

" But...we will try other stuff after you cool off...right? " Tom asked nervously as they entered.

" Don't push your luck right now. " Joey answered as the vehicle drove off.

* * *

**To be continued**

**Yeah, I know completely different from the original episode frenemies. But hey, I just simply remade it to fit in this chapter.**

* * *

**Now replying back to reviewers**

**Raidentensho **

**Oh, yes there will be, you can count on that. **

**ROCuevas **

**Hmm. **

**boygoo500. Eh, it wont happen now, but it'll eventually happen in the future. **

**1\. Eh, this questions noted. **

**2\. Nope. Heck, Jewel confirmed it herself. **

**3\. You'll find out sooner or later. **

**4\. Noted. **

**5\. We'll cross that bridge when or if it does happen. **

**6\. Hm. **

**7\. This seems to be the one thing agree on. **

**Ieuan Evans 2814 **

**When I feel like getting back in the mood for it, sometimes I update stuff randomly, it usually depends on my mood. **


	8. Chapter 8 Days in Morioh Day 6 & 7 P1

**Here's the next chapter and like this thing said, it's gonna be one of those, were there's one part and then shows a brief bit of the second part. **

**It'll be mixed with one of the episodes, to give it more of a feeling with the show even though most of this story is Oc. **

**Okay, that's enough talking from me, I'll let you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 8 **

**Morioh Day 6 & 7 Part 1 **

Right now, we currently see Star in her and Joeys hotel room. For some odd reason, there were corn chips lying all over the entire floor with various empty bags.

The one responsible for this mess was Glossaryck. Apparently, somehow Star managed to sneak her spell book through the airport security and brought it along with her for the trip since Glossaryck himself stated he'd be bored without anything else to do other then making sure the book didn't fall into the wrong hands. Also, he saw the opportunity as a gain for him since he was able to sneak off and get as much chocolate pudding he wanted to. So while he was technically doing his job, he was also having his own vacation as well.

But for some odd reason, he was even eating any of the chips. He was taking them out one at a time with his foot and was inspecting them? He pulled another one out and hummed as he examined another. He threw it aside and kept continuing the process.

With a loud groan Star emerged from the large pile of pillows. " Just eat one already! " She cried out in annoyance.

" There's only one perfect chip worth eating. " He said. " Besides, if this is boring. You could, practice your magic. "

" Fiiine... " Ignoring the loud crunches of the chips the two made their way over to the spell book. " What are we learning today? "

" Why don't you pick one? " Glossaryck suggested. " Pick anything. "

She gasped in excitement. " And my mom would be cool with it? "

" Yes, there's a lot I do that your isn't 'cool' with. " He said before diving into the bag to look for the so called 'perfect chip'.

" Well, how cool would she be, with...this!? " She showed what she wanted to do chuckling madly.

" The Table of Contents... " He said in a bored tone not impressed. " A thrilling choice... "

" Why is that in the middle? " Star questioned putting it down and continued looking through it. Flipping through the pages she turned to the bag. " Eh? " She waited an answer and she got one.

" Pedestrian! " He threw a chip at her.

She looked through the pages again. " Eh? "

" Boring! " Glossaryck threw another chip at her. Star continued to look through the pages and meanwhile the small magical being had succeeded in finding what he was looking for. " Aha, the perfect chip! " He said raising it into the air like it was the holy grail.

Meanwhile, Star had found something and she sounded excited. " What's this!? " She turned the book to show Glossaryck a page that had a skull and light blue chains appearing to be beating like a heart.

Upon seeing the skull, Glossaryck extended out his hands and closed the book floating away. " Oh-no-no-no. "

" Hey! You said anything! "

" It's the most dangerous book in the chapter that shouldn't even be in here. " Glossaryck said waving his hand out. " Your mom, would totally freak out. "

" Okay-okay! You sold me! " She defiantly liked the sound of that. " I want to read that. "

" Oh, I don't know Star...It could take yoooouuu... " He said getting into her face right before Star snagged his 'perfect' chip out of his little hand. " Perfect chip! "

" Unlock iiiit~ " She sang doing a little dance holding it gracefully in the air with both hands.

" Hostage taking...Classic butterfly... " He said in an unamused tone.

" Unlock it...or else... " She inched the chip near her mouth.

" You wouldn't... " He said fearfully as she began to tease him nearing her tongue at his snack. " Okay-okay! " Star gained a smirk of victory and let him have back the chip. " Chip. " He shoved it and his hands into his mouth eating it, and covering them with drool.

" Okay! Soooo? "

" Yes, yes, but um... " A hand made out of energy materialized out of the forehead crystal pushing her away.

" Hey! This wasn't the deal! " The blonde complained.

" Oh, I'm so sorry. But, your without your bargaining chip. " Glossaryck replied back.

" Fine! I am standing here! Open it! " She was growing beyond patient and so one of her mentor's big toe stuck out a key. He stuck the 'key toe' into the skulls nose, turning it like a lock. The chains on the pages disappeared and the lower bottom of the skull emitted some blue mist before it and the top fell off onto the floor. " Now, I am going to show you, for a split second... " Star gained a very excited look in her eyes in anticipation.

As he was about to turn the page gripping it by the corner, he suddenly shook like a cellphone on vibration. This made him stop. " Wha? Bureaucracy of Magic? " He tapped two fingers into his ear answering a call. " Yes, this is he...Uh, this is kind of bad time right now. "

" Just tell them your busy! " She whispered.

" Are you listening to me? This is not a good time! "

" Your busy right now! "

" This is the WORST time! " He looks over to the blonde. " Star, I'll be right back! "

" Just hang up! "

" Don't turn the page! " He told her before his eyes suddenly turned completely black weirding Star out.

" Uh...Glossaryck? "

* * *

In another plain of some sort the said short being was flying through some sort of weird dimension. All the while he was coated in energy screaming away.

He was going straight towards some sort of fancy looking spiral tower decorated with various crystals. At the front door was some sort of deer like creature dressed like a security guard eating some corn chips. While doing so, minding his own, business, Glossaryck comes right in screaming and crashes into the metal door startling him as the small being landed on the ground.

" Oh! Hi, Mr Glossaryck sir. "

" Sean. " He greeted back and groaned in pain as he was picked up.

" Sorry, the transporters on the Fritz, today. " Sean dusts him off. "But, there's free muffins in the lobby. "

" Look, Sean, I was in the middle of something, and it was of ultra-cosmic-importance. "

" Yeah...But you, the Magic High Commission, want's to see you to and- " Hearing this made the small being laugh angrily for some odd reason. " Uh...Is everything alright? "

" I don't know. Is everything alright? " He mocked his question. " Did you get on the right flight? Are you running late? Are you cracked? Are you confused? Are you mad? " He then blubbers unintelligently.

" Oh, Mr Glossaryck, your so crazy. " Sean waved him off in a friendly manner. " But, you still gotta stop and see the Magic High Commission. "

" Hand me, your radio. So that I- " Sean presents him his strap radio but it makes a loud air horn noise sending him flying back.

" Radio's on the Fritz too. You're gonna have to go up. "

Glossaryck wasn't pleased to hear this. " Oh fine, very well. "

" Right, up the elevator. All the way to the top. " Sean puts a lever down making the door open. As Glossaryck was about to go in, he stopped him. " Wait-wait! " He closes the door on him. " No Magic, in the building, you'll have to walk. "

" Fine... " He hovers down and gets on his feet.

" Have a magical day! " Sean said opening the door and so Glossaryck ran inside.

* * *

Back in the Hotel room Star was staring at her mentor's motionless floating body.

" Glossaryck? " She pokes him but he floats forward. Getting underneath him she begins to spin him. " Glossaryck-Glossaryck-Glossaryck. " He floats over above the beds. " He's not waking up. " Much to her annoyance, she brought out her portable phone mirror. " Time to call mom.

" Calling...Mom.. " As she was waiting for her mother to pick up Star looked over and noticed the book of spells was on the floor. With curiosity running high through her system she went for it. " Uh, never mind. " She hung it up and went over to the book.

* * *

" Please step through the Magical detection machine... " Sean was now seen in the lobby with a wizard carrying different objects in his hands.

" Oh come on! " Glossaryck complained in annoyance.

" Are you carrying any articles of magic, sorcery, or occult objects of a mystical nature? "

" Uh...nooo? " He obviously lied with a smile on his face as the deer filled in a clip boar.

" Just, step through this way, please. " Despite him having the said objects he went through without setting off the alarm.

" Wait, hold on, are you kidding? " He asked in irritation. " That other guy just walked through! "

" Pff, technology, right? I miss the simpler days. " Sean said while Glossaryck threw many small items into the item bin.

" I think were done here. " He said not wearing his robe and walked through but the alarm was set off again. " Sean... " He was now up against the wall. " Work with me please! Cosmic-Ultra-Importance! " The deer used their version of a handheld metal detector scanning him. He turned him around again to scan his front and the alarm went off again upon getting onto the crystal on his forehead. He pushes it away. " That...stays with me. " Glossaryck turns around and runs forward.

" Hello! Hold the elevator! " The wizard and Sean were seen inside. As it closed he jumped right into it, squeezing through the closed doors.

" Oh, hey Mr Gloossaryck. Which floor? "

" We've done this! Top floor! " The deer pressed the button and now he was waiting, listening to elevator music and the wizards deep breathing. After a few seconds he noticed something was off. " Uh, what's going on? The elevators not moving. "

" Uh...Elevators on the Fritz too. Sorry? " Sean answered. " But, there's muffins in the lobby- "

" Which part of cosmic-importance do you not understand!? " He was now having enough and pushed him aside extending out his hand pressing the button for top floor. But much to his inconvenience all the buttons lit up.

" Now, we have to step on every floor! " The wizard laughed while the small being jumped out of the elevator back into the lobby.

" Sean! " For some reason the deer was back in the desk. " Stairs! " He pointed right behind and so, with no other choice Glossaryck made his legs grow bigger and took the old fashioned yet slow way, beginning his run up the stairs before anything bad could happen with Star.

* * *

Back on earth Joey had entered the room sighing in content flopping onto his bed. " I'm gonna miss this bed... " He said before noticing Glossaryck was floating in the air.

" Whoa! " He was freaked out by the sight. " Uh...you okay? " He got no response and poked him. " Uh...Star, what's wrong with Glossaryck? "

" He's on the Fritz. " Star answered as she was gazing at her spellbook much to his confusion since he didn't realize she brought her spell book along with her.

" Hmm? Wait a second how- " He gets over to where she was and sat down next to her. " Are you doing something your not supposed to do? "

"Glossaryck said not to turn the page... " She answered before getting an idea and a look in her eye. " But, he didn't say, you couldn't..."

" Why are you looking at me like I'm the holy grail? " Joey asked having a bad feeling where this was gonna go.

* * *

Back with Glossaryck he was now nearing the end of his long run to the top floor. He could see the door and with much sweat and dedication. He had finally arrived, or so he thought.

He was back on the first floor! And in the lobby!

" Stairs are on the Frtiz too. " Sean said informing him at the last minute laughing nervously. This was the last straw. He started growling in anger and his eyes were lighting up with magic.

Sean was growing scared by him. " Now, now, Mr. Glossaryck. N-No magic in the building. " He reminded him but then a blast destroys the "No Magic" sign. Glossaryck holds his arms out, light envelops around him, and suddenly, the first floor smashes its way up the tower to the top smashing the crystals on the building in the process connecting with the tip of the building itself.

After that, he had finally arrived at the top floor and floated over to the doors. Slamming them open entering and entered what appeared to be a meeting room. Sitting across from a large long table were four different beings.

One was a pale white skin, spiked arms, long red hair (tied back in a black spiky hair tie) with bangs that cover her right eye, orange eyes, fangs, pointed ears, and jagged yellow-orange horns. She primarily wears a yellow-orange ballgown, brown high-heeled boots, and a black tiara. A small orange flame constantly burns over her head. This was Hekapoo**,** the forger and enforcer of all dimensional scissors..

Next was an anthropomorphic goat. He has pale cream fur, yellow eyes with diamond-shaped pupils, four brown horns (two pointed straight upward, two curled on the sides of his head), a long gray beard, and large bat-like wings. He wears a long brownish-gray cloak. This was Lekmet, the commissions High Chancellor

The third was a tall muscular humanoid with a large crystal for a head and had a single eye. Wearing a long purple cape which also seemed to function as a hood. This was Rombulus, the Commissions 'jailer'

being with a skull-shaped face with several connected swords to it, inside of a crystal ball. This was Omnitraxus Prime, the master of space and time.

" You're probably wondering why your here... " Hekapoo began with a rolling chair rolling up behind him. He looked back and it stopped choosing not to take a seat.

" Children, the only thing I wonder, is why you waste my time? " Glossarck asked in annoyance narrowing his eyes.

" Don't call me children! " Rombulus said immaturely jumping on the table. " Your the children! I've got chest crystals bigger then you! " He said before the rest of his green skinned body was revealed. He two small blue crystals on his chest, green snakes for arms and legs. He raised the two snake hands in the air and began charging energy.

" Rombulus... " Hekapoo was about to speak but instead he fired a blast right at Glossaryck.

" Rombulus, are you still mad about my last visit? " Glossaryck asked rather casually floating in the air and got a crystal formed around him. As he got off the table, Lekmet went over to him giving off goat noises. Then all the sudden, the crystal around the small being began to crack making him ba in worry and was taken out of the way by Rombulus while Glossaryck exploded out of the crystal yawning.

" Excuse me, sorry. Don't mean to be rude. Getting stronger though, huh? That's good. " He said acting like it didn't bother him at all.

" Gah. You always do this! " Rombulus cried out in frustration.

He then picks up the table and throws it outside, shattering the glass wall. He then attempts to attack Glossaryck with one of his snake arms. Quickly enough, the small being shines his forehead gemstone making the snake hiss back before Rhombulus jumps back and begins shooting crystals at him.

" Now you bring me here... " Glossaryck said between dodges. " While I'm at work... " He gets behind Rhombulus and makes a fist punch him into a wall landing in front of the door. " ...doing my job! " A hammer made out of energy emerges from his forehead and prepares to finish the fight.

" Yes, Glossaryck. " A familiar voice answered making them look over to see it was none other then Star's mother, Moon. " That's exactly what were here to talk about. " The fight immediately stops with Glossaryck bowing to her.

" My, liege. "

Close by, Sean puts up a fold out table and slides it over to them. After the table slid over, Moon began their meeting. " The Commisson has discovered a problem...Something, someone is sapping the power of magic, from the universe. "

" Yes, that would explain the Frizz " Glossaryck commented in annoyance since it's what caused him to take so long to arrive in the first place.

" Oh, that's what I've been saying! " Rombulus cried now sitting in a corner.

" Hey! The time-out corner is not on the fritz! " Hekapoo said in a scolding manner like a mother punishing her child.

" Stupid Glossaryck. Stupid time-out. " He grumbled.

" Omnitraxus has been searching for the leak's cause. " They look to the crystal ball. " Omnitraxus, what have you learned? " All they got was only static from the being who was trying to talk.

" Hello? Omni? Can you hear me? " Moon and the others couldn't understand him at all, and it appeared he couldn't tell if they heard him.

" Check the inputs! " Rombulus chipped in from his 'time out' corner.

" You, out! " Hekapoo said pointing to the door having enough of him for one day.

" Yeah, whatever. " Rombulus said leaving the room. " I'll crystallize myself. Would you miss me? No. "Lekmet went over and pushes buttons on a VCR like machine below Omnitraxus. The sphere cycles through various images, like a sale in Quest buy, an image of Toffee, a piece of corn before stopping on a tomato can. He then started bleating and drooling in excitement.

" Well, whatever is causing it, I want everyone to be on their toes. Now, there's also another problem, and this one is very serious. "

Glossaryck grew intrigued. " Do tell... "

" You see, for countless days now, different villages across from various dimensions are disappearing without a trace. Omni is trying to find out what is causing this, but right now, no one knows what has happened to them, or if they're still alive. "

" Were they're any signs of attacks? "

" No. None. " Hekapoo chimed in. " They all just vanished. Without a trace. "

" What does this mean, we do not know. But the only suspect that comes in mind is Danzig, the one who kidnapped Joey. "

" Ah yes, him. You still haven't found him? "

" No, we have not. " Moon answered in a grim tone. " Not even Omnitaxus can find him. "

" Which means he's most likely residing in a much darker part of the universe. That not even Omni could see. " Hekapoo concluded. " That could be the only explanation on why we haven't found him. "

" And it's all the more reason we must stop him. " Queen turned to the small being. " Which is why I must insist that you accelerate Star's training immediately. "

" Yeah, no. " He replied making Moon extremely confused.

" Why all the riddles? " She questioned. " You were always very direct when you were training me. "

He sighed. " Well, it finally happened, married queen wants to tell me, how to do my job. " He said before imitating her. " 'My training was different!' You know what Glossaryck hears? Me-me-me-me-me! 'I'm going to pull away my mentor away from his job just so I could be in the spotlight again' The only Butterfly to leave me be, was your great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandmother, Eclipsa The Queen of Darkness. Who's chapter coincidentally, you left Star alone with when you pulled me into this wonderland of red tape. " He taps on Omnitraxus's crystal ball making it fritz and show Star encouraging Joey to turn the page.

" Turn the page-Turn the page! " She was chanting him to do so.

" I'm gonna do it! I'm gonna do it! " He said eagerly. " I'm gonna turn it! "

" Turn the page! Turn the page! Turn the page Jojo! " Seeing this made the commission scream at what they were seeing while Lekmet bleated in worry.

" You all did this because you don't trust me, and you don't trust Star. " Moon gained a sad face in realization knowing her mentor was right. " My, queen... " He gained a more gentle tone trying to consult her. " My queen your training was different, because you were different. Star is different, you have to have faith in her to choices that are best for her..." He said while she was crying. " And my job, is to train Star, to be a Queen. "

After listening to his words Moon nodded her head understanding where he was coming from.

* * *

Back on earth, Glossaryck's eyes returned to normal meaning his essence had came back to his body. He groaned slightly and noticed Star reading her spell book on the bed.

" So? " He floated over to her.

" Yeah. " Star closed the book shut putting him in between the pages.

" You read the whole thing? "

" Yeah. "

" And? "

" It wasn't all bad. " She answered. " I mean, I get it. Power of darkness, forces of evil, eternal suffering, blah, blah, blah, blah. But honestly, it didn't affect me that much. Just wasn't my thing neither was it Jojo's.

" Yes! " He exclaimed before realizing what she said. " Wait, what? He didn't get any reaction from it? "

" No, he's fine. "

" Huh, that's a first. " Glossaryck commented in surprise.

* * *

**The next day**

After the whole tempting to turn the page to read the forbidden chapter of the spell book the group decided to go out and have a bit more fun. Out in the sun, water and the sand. Put the three together, and you get, the beach.

Right now, while the adults were back at the hotel chatting with one another about different subjects, the group had decided to hit the beach to break loose and have a good time. Luckily for them, they had a single spot all to themselves. It was known as **Ryogara Retsugan **A reef inhabited by abalones and owned by the Higashikatas situated North of Boing-Boing Cape.

And indeed they had the whole place to themselves, it had a beautiful view of the ocean glistening in the sun. It even had a changing house and a small table with a large umbrella providing a decent amount of shade, which the guys were using.

Joey's swim gear was mostly striped black and red swim trunks with blue sandals.

Matthew's was pretty much the same thing, only it was full on dark green.

Then there was Adam. For some odd reason, he was wearing a white hoodie with blue swim trunks.

" Phew, it's a warm one today. " Matt commented putting a cold can of soda against his neck, sighing in content. " Oh, yeah, that's the ticket. "

" I'll say. " Adam agreed.

" Why are you even wearing a hoodie anyway? " Joey questioned. " That's just weird. "

" No it's not. People do it all the time, and I'm one of them. "

" What? You embarrassed or something? " Matt question

" No, it's not only clothes, but it's also a towel. " Adam answered.

" Oh...Okay... " Both Joey and Matthew commented at the same time in unison.

" Sorry for the wait. " They knew who that voice it belonged to Star. She was now wearing a light blue swimsuit with a purple strap and little small white wings behind. Instead of her devil horn headband she was wearing a dark blue headband that that three fish fins.

As for Janna, she was wearing a yellow bikini that came with a skirt that had pink flower designs on it and a pair of light pink goggles on her forehead.

" So what do you think? " Star asked snapping Joey out of it while Matt was staring at Janna which she seemed to notice but didn't mind at all

" Defiantly different from what I saw you wear the last time when you made a water slide in my house. " Joey answered. " But, it ain't half bad. "

" Wait, what? " He got a curious look from Adam and the others looking interested. " Are you for real? "

" Yeah, but I'll tell you all that story later. " He said and brought out a camera. " Okay, let's get together guys. " Everyone began to huddle together with Neon Galaxy appearing holding the camera.

" Oh, okay, this I can work with. " Adam said already liking where Joey was going with this and huddled up with one another.

" Everyone say Spring Break! " Joey spoke up.

" Spring Break! " The photo was taken and a montage of photo's appearing and being stacked on one another.

First off we see a photo of Matthew and Adam doing wind surfing. Matthew got a good ride on the wave while Adam had a wipe out falling into the water.

Next up we see them building sand castles minus Joey who was sitting down on a chair made out of sand wearing shades and drinking lemonade totally in the zone with Star laughing at his antics

Next we see the group snorkeling in the reef with Joey and Star doing peace poses for the camera.

The group is now seen burying Joey in sand and making him look really large with a big belly much to his annoyance. Another one comes up and this time Star was the one getting the sand body treatment, turning her into a mermaid while nearby Matt was trapped by Janna who made it look like he had a second face instead of a stomach.

Up next we see the girls getting splashed by a large wave with the guys laughing before another photo comes up showing them getting blasted by a water spell while Star and Janna grinned in victory. A third photo followed up showing them having a full blown splash war that sent them flying into the air with another showing them floating in the water.

Afterwards we see the group playing a game of volleyball with Adam being the referee and a photo of Matthew getting hit in the face with the ball courtesy of Janna who had a smug look with the montage now ending.

Three hours had now passed and the group was fully enjoying themselves. Now, they were taking a small break and they decided to so some ocean kayaking to get out in the water and do a little bit of site seeing of nature.

" Today was actually a pretty good day. " Joey commented with Neon Galaxy hovering over him hauling two kayak's in it's arms while Adam was dragging another across the sand with a piece of rope. " I'm glad we made the call to come over to this spot. "

" You know what, yeah. This has been a really fun. " Adam admitted. " Minus life and death moments, this is exactly what we needed. " Adam then stopped before elbowing Joey. " Hey, check it out... " He whispered pointing over to Matthew who was wearing a pair of sunglasses.

But they also noticed what direction it was aiming for, it was right over at where the girls were getting some sun, and his eyes seemed to glued primarily on Janna who was laying on her stomach.

" Oh, wow... " Joey Did his best to hold back his laughter while Adam quickly shoosed him.

" Watch this... " Adam stealthily creeps up behind Matthew.

" Hey, Matthew? " Adam whispered before switching to yelling. " **What are you looking at!?** "

" Aah! " He got startled and fell off the chair making the other guys laugh. " Assholes... "

" Oh, relax. We ain't gonna snitch on ya, just tell the truth. Were you seriously staring at Janna? "

" Yeah, so what? " Matt shrugged his shoulders. " Don't act like you don't do it whenever we go to the beach. Plus, the one that stares most of the time is Jojo. "

" What? Since when? " He exclaimed in a confused tone.

" Oh come on dude... " Matt gained a grin and put his arm over his shoulder. " I notice you were eyeballing her when she came out of the dressing shack. Heck, sometimes at school I see you look at her. "

" Whoa... " Adam looked at his fellow stand user with a look of surprise with wide eyes. " I know that your roommate is royalty, but damn, dude, you got freaking balls to be interested in someone like that. "

" How the hell did this just happen? " Joey asked in confusion and doing his best not show they were breaking down his 'wall'.

" Oh, cool, you guys got the kayaks. " They turned to Star and Janna walking over to them. " What are you waiting for? Let's do this! "

" Yeah, what Star said! " Joey agreed seizing his opportunity to escape from Adam and Matt before getting into the water and set out right near the cliff line of the reef. But unaware to them was that underneath the beautiful blue ocean water, something was lurking in the shadows and four glowing yellow orange eyes were seen glowing including a growl that made a few bubbles.

* * *

**To be continued**

**So? What'd you think? Love it, hate it? I think I did good with this one, considering it's not all that bad at first, if you catch my drift. **

**Also...Uh-oh~. Troubles defiantly in the water isn't it? **

**What they're gonna face next, is a hell of a dangerous nuisance, trust me. Curious to know what's gonna happen next? Stay tuned until the next chapter is made, your gonna love it and thanks for reading this one while I'm at it.**

**P.S, after the next chapter I'll be making something to go along with the story in general. A small book that has information about all of the Oc Stand's I've made including the ones that I've included. Doesn't that sound like a good idea? **

**It'll be updated when new information surfaces and also when new Stands are introduced. **

**Till next time... **

**G King...Out! **

* * *

**Now replying back to reviewers**

**Gabeherdon308 **

**Indeed.**

**ROCuevas **

**Thank you.**

**Foxchick 1 **

**Indeed he is, thank you for noticing that. It's a small start, but hey, it's still a start, right? **

**Guest #1 Chapter 7 **

**Can't gurantee that, but hey, I try.**

**Guest #2 Chapter 7 **

**That was actually my original idea for Tom's Stand, but then I changed it up. Trust, me your gonna love it when it appears, it's gonna be awesome. **

**Guest #3 Chapter 5 **

**Oh there will be plenty more later on, there will be. **


End file.
